


I Found Myself Within You

by shardsoflilium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All alphas have penises, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betas have either or depending on the amount of testosterone or estrogen they have, Bonding, Female alphas have both penises and vaginas, Grooming, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Multi, Singing, Vaginal Fingering, i'm sorry suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea that I originally started writing, but didn't want to post. I found it to be too much, and a little too harsh with things. It was written to let out some inner feelings that I've been struggling with, and my therapist told me to go ahead and write it and see how it helps me afterwards; long story short, I decided I will post it. I don't care much if it's not written well, it's just that it has so many of my emotions in this that I just wanted it it up here with all the other things that I've made.</p><p>This is graphic, it is rather crass, and brash. But that was just how I was feeling when I wrote it. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the charter bus creaked open, and a boy with grey hair huffed his way up the vehicle’s steps. The windows were chilled, a layer of condensation beginning to form as the interior of the bus was getting warmer. Hot breaths left the boy’s lips in big puffs, and he shivered a bit. Sugawara hugged his arms and snuggled his nose against the warm scarf he was wearing.

“A-alright, head count!”, Suga stuttered past his chattering teeth.

Hinata hopped up the steps, a wide toothy grin on his cheeks, and earmuffs that looked a bit too big for his head, “One one one!!”

Yamaguchi followed behind, straggling a bit, “Two-”, he said calmly.

But he was nearly knocked to the floor as Nishinoya bounded onboard, the whole bus shook, “THIRD IS THE ONE WITH THE TREASURE CHES- Oof!”, and the tiny libero crashed onto the floor as his foot got caught on the top step, and Yamaguchi was barely making it away.

Ennoshita poked his head past the first chair in the bus, having not gone higher than two steps, “Is Yuu okay?”

Suga pushed his way past the arm rest in his seat and leaned a hand against Nishinoya’s back, “Yuu? Are you okay?”

The spiked hair shot into the air, much akin to a porcupine, “Yup! Yeah! I’m up, whoo hoo!”, and he hopped up towards the back of the bus.

Suga simply smiled behind his scarf and continued to shield his arms from the cold still wafting in from the bus’s open door, “Okay, Ennoshita, you’re fourth. Whoever’s next, that’s all the betas and omegas accounted for”,

A shaved head hopped up the stairs followed by a significantly more enthusiastic one, “Narita and Tanaka, five, six”, Suga murmured to himself.

The snow was starting to let up a bit outside, he noticed. It was still cold as ever, but at least there wouldn’t be a blizzard when they head on the road. A blonde head breached his vision, even though Tsukishima hadn’t even taken a step onto the stairs.

He took two steps at a time, and came up easily, “Seven”, and the apathetic alpha took a seat around the middle, next to Yamaguchi.

Azumane stepped up, and shook his shoulders a bit at the cold, “Eight”, he murmured and lifted a hand to shift through his hair that he took down.

Kageyama followed closely behind him, “Nin-“

**“Ooooh!, HIS JERSEY NUMBER IS NINE, TOO. OH MY GO-“**

**“It’s coincidence, dumbass!”,** the alpha shouted, “Now quiet down, you’re going to give me a headache”. Kageyama walked back, with scrunched shoulders looking utterly annoyed, but he still took a seat next to the sunshiny omega, wrapping an arm around him.

Lastly, came the brown haired spiker, Kinoshita, “Ten”,

Suga nodded, then stopped abruptly, “Wait, who are we missing? Is there anyone behind you, Kinoshita-san?”

The alpha looked over his shoulder and shook his head no. Suga frowned.

“Senpai! Did you count yourself?”

“Oh, Hinata, you’re right, whoops. Okay, eleven! Cool.”, he began to nod and smile and took his seat. Suga turned his head to try and discuss the days match with Daichi when he realized, _Oh_. That’s whose missing. There’s 12 not 11.

“ ** _Oh!_** Have you guys seen Daichi?”, he asked as he sat up to look over the chair he was seated in. He was met with silence as everyone was thinking, scrunching noses and corners of mouths while deep in thought.

“Of all people to forget, Suga….”, Tanaka trailed off while holding back a little laugh.

The omega blushed a bit, “Hey it happens! But, where is he?”,

“Oh dammit, did we lose Hinata, again?”, Suga heard behind him. He turned to see Takeda with Coach Ukai close behind him. One of the coach’s hands was on the handrail, the other on his omega’s waist.

Suga shook his head, “No, surprisingly, It’s Daichi”,

Ukai snorted, “Oh, he was talking to the announcers inside, making sure they don’t mispronounce ‘Karasuno’, again. He’ll be coming right after us,”

Suga nodded a small smile and took a seat on the chair closest to the aisle while he waited. He sat onto something fluffy and soft, and he stood up to look down.

“Aw, Coach Ukai!”, he exclaimed, ”Daichi left his coat on the bus, can I go inside to bring it to him?”

Ukai’s brows drew in sharply, “Why don’t you let someone els-“

“Coach, honestly, just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t go out and give Daichi his coat”, Suga interrupted, turning a bit cold.

Coach Ukai quickly brought his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t mean it like that, Sugawara. We’re in the city, its icy outside, and you’re unfamiliar with this area, that’s all I’m saying. It’s my responsibility to look after you all,”

Suga rolled his eyes, and took the fluffy coat in his hand, “You’d definitely say the same to an alpha, right?”, he gave a short snort when he was met with silence, “I’m going to go give it to him. I’ll be quick since we’re parked close”,

Coach Ukai started getting up, but Suga held up a hand, “Coach, seriously. It’ll take a few minutes, I’ll be back with Daichi. It’s really cold, I just don’t want my boyfriend to freeze”,

The alpha frowned, clearly dissatisfied with the decision, but let him go ahead. He slowly slid down into his seat and Takeda raised a hand to his chest, “I think it’ll be okay, Kei. He’s strong, he can handle himself”,

“It’s the city, Ittetsu. I wouldn’t want you walking around by yourself either, and _we’re the bonded_ _ones_ ”, he grumbled.

“I know, but still. We shouldn’t crowd him, he’ll be okay”, Takeda mumbled and leaned into his alpha’s shoulder.

Ukai looked out the window seeing the omega walking out into the snow, and chewed on the inside of his lip. He suddenly got up, to Takeda’s slight chagrin, but the omega let him act fatherly. He decided to join him. Takeda went outside the bus and looped his arm with Ukai’s, both watching Suga walk off. The coach lit a cigarette and sighed to himself.

“I don’t like this”,

***

Suga walked outside, tugging up his scarf so it covered his face and his ears. As he walked down the sidewalk, he tucked Daichi’s coat closer to him, letting the very faint smell of him keep him moving through the wind.

Even though it had stopped snowing, the energy from the snow was apparent in the air. The wind whipped Suga’s hair all around his head, and the harsh cold made his cheeks turn a sharp pink tint. The tips of his ears were crying out in pain and getting rosy as well. He grumbled quietly to himself, why couldn’t Daichi remember his coat, why didn’t Daichi just get on the bus, people always mispronounce our name let it go you big dope, why do I do so much for your adorable face, ugh.

He saw the building right in front of him, so he kept walking on.

He turned around a corner, and took his time walking down the alleyway because the wind wasn’t rushing through there. He flexed his fingers painfully as they were starting to get locked in his position of clutching Daichi’s coat.  He felt his nose drip a little and rolled his eyes, at least his scarf can absorb it or something.

His face and hands got to defrost for a moment, and he was about to turn, expecting to see the entrance doors right next to him. He took barely one step forwards before he was stopped.

There was a harsh yank on his hood, and he stumbled backwards. “Whoa!”, he yelped out. Suga was caught by long arms that wrapped around his waist, “Oh, sorry, are you okay?”, a voice spoke from behind him. A voice that was certainly not sorry at all.

Suga frowned, of all places to grab someone when they’re tripping, the waist, _really?_

 He stood up straighter and expected the hands to leave their perch on his body, but he felt no movement, “Uh, yeah I’m fine, sorry about that, excuse me”, the omega pushed on the hands around him that now clasped together at the fingers.

“Glad to know you’re okay-”,

“I know, right? Let me go”, he huffed.

The arms tightened closer, and he jumped a bit when he felt someone’s nose lean near his ear, “No, no, first, tell me. What are you doing out here alone, little one?”

Suga felt his eyeballs physically hurt with how severely he rolled them, “I’m taking something to my alpha. _Please_ , let me go -“

“What do you mean, _your_ alpha?”

“E-excuse me?”, he asked as he shoved harder onto the arms that were coiling around him. Daichi’s coat fell to the ground, and it just gave the intruder more space to clutch Suga.

“I mean, correct me if I’m wrong but,” the man’s lips leaned close to Suga’s neck and pushed the scarf down lower. Suga shivered both from the unwanted advance and the cool air, “You haven’t been marked at all. I don’t see one, and you certainly _do_ smell like a cute little unbonded omega. To me, at least”,

Suga tried to push away, but another hand reached out and slid his scarf from his neck, baring his throat to the harsh weather.

A second voice spoke up, “Yeah, you’re right, I don’t see a mark at all. You can’t smell any alpha on ‘em”,

Suga squirmed a bit, “Look, let me go, I don’t care what you want-“

“We don’t mind if you don’t care. If you don’t want it. If you scream and cry for your _‘alpha’_. It doesn’t matter to us”, a third voice whispered near his other ear.

Okay, now he had to panic.

Suga’s heart hammered and he jerked in the arms that were like iron against him, “Please don’t-“

A hand entered his range of vision and began unzipping the coat that shielded Suga from the harsh winds, “Unbonded omegas always have the tightest pussies”,

“Yeah, Sou, you’re so right. Especially when it’s _cold_ , or when they’re _scared_ ”, the initial man was speaking now, pausing now and then to kiss Suga’s neck, “They tense up, and make so much noise. Loud, tight, and ready for a fight, that’s how I like them”,

Suga tried to elbow him, swing his arms back, kick, but it was no use. He jerked his head far away from the chasing lips, hoping with all his might that they wouldn’t try to mark him or do anything else.

“L-let me go!”

Daichi and Suga both had thought that they were too young to bond. Knowing one another since they were kids, they were totally comfortable with waiting, and so were their parents. But now, Suga had never wished more that he’d been reckless enough to be bonded before 18.

As he swung back again, he caught onto some skin, and immediately clawed in as deep as he could. One of the men behind him roared, and suddenly Suga was shoved down into the ground, his face smashed partially onto Daichi’s coat and a pile of snow. His open coat was ripped from his arms and the ice cold of the ground pierced against his chest.

He looked at his left hand, seeing skin and blood caught under his nails, but before he could try to investigate further, his head was shoved down at an angle. He heard a soft crack noise, as they bared his neck to the sky, and a jolt of pain went up his head.

“Ah, No! No! Stop! Help, Dai-!”, he cried out.

 **“Stop fidgeting, omega!”,** one commanded, and Suga felt his spine jerk still in response.

“Oh look boys, this one has a beauty mark. Obedient _and_ beautiful”, one laughed as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Suga shivered as the wind was beginning to pick up and change direction to lead down the alley, now.

“Please, don’t. I’m not even in heat, so what’s the po-“

Suga was shoved farther into the snow, and he could feel the melting water seeping into his pants, as a large body straddled on top of him, “Maybe we’re just looking for a quick sloppy fuck? Did you stop to think of that, sweetheart?”, a guttural whisper puffed hotly against his face.

“No, no, please don’t do this-“

Suga felt his voice get choked deep in his throat upon hearing something unzip, ”Tell me, sweetie, what do you think about taking a big alpha cock in your ass?”

Suga jumped up, ignoring the pervious command even though his instincts were making his senses flare at the defiance, “No! NO! **NO!”**

A large hand shot out and quickly scruffed the boy, making him lay limp. He started crying, tears rolling down his face a bit before they began freezing on his skin, whispering ‘no’ like it was the only word he ever knew. He screamed out as he felt harsh wind begin to sweep over his lower back, and even lower.

His pants were yanked down harshly, and it irritated his freezing skin. They even landed a harsh smack down onto his backside just to see him jolt up and cry one more time.

Daichi wouldn’t want him so soiled. So dirty, as his virginity is stolen on the slush of the earth. His core shook with fear and anger as he cried and tried his best to get up. Even though it pained him, he tried lifting a leg back to kick the man on top of him, or just anyone. Jolts of fire danced under his calves, his entire body telling him that he was supposed to be submitting himself right now.

Suga screamed and screamed, but the wind entered a contest with the poor boy as it began howling and whipping harshly. He jerked and jumped against the feeling of his shirt lifting and snow touching places it definitely shouldn’t touch.

 ** _“NO! NO!”,_** he cried and screamed a chorus, chanting the same words, begging for some deliverance. Suga’s voice wavered with his shivering body, and it only made him sound more broken and scared.

The instant he felt something hot and fleshy touch his backside, Suga fought back as best he could while being scruffed. His screams jumped octaves and his sobbing echoed over the area they were in. A wide hot palm slid under to his stomach and began sliding itself downwards.

To ensure he didn’t move, the other two alphas held his ankles and wrists down, deep in the snow. The entire underside of the omega was numb and painfully prickly, and he screeched, high pitched, and stereotypically damsel-in-distress omegan when the cold was chased away by a tepid hand.

The hand dipped down to where he was still restrained in his underwear. With the force that they used to get the panties out of the way, Suga screamed as the seams popped and tore. He cried helplessly as he felt the hand venture lower, and the warm but chilled flesh prodded into his slit.

When the finger pushed in deep, too deep, Suga screeched with so much power he felt his throat burn like it tore. He screamed out in pain, the finger pushing way too far in at the wrong angle, sending sharp pains across his pelvis.

“He’s real tight, boys”, a voice yelled out, making two others mockingly cheer.

It was shoving, knocking way too far, too fast, and pushing against his walls painfully, and he was horrified to barely hear the soft wet noises coming from between his legs. He could only call out ‘no’ and ‘stop it’, but they kept going.

“Don’t fight it, little one. You’re a little too tight, though.”, he punctuated with a jerk of his arm. Suga screamed out, feeling his entrance being yanked around harshly. He couldn’t even squeeze his legs shut, the scruffing was such a strong hold.

“ ** _STOP!_ YOU’RE HURTING ME** ”, he yelled out, face laying on Daichi’s coat. He sobbed and sobbed, feeling the intruder’s finger try and twist and curl where there was no room to do so.

When he felt the abuser kissing his face again, prepping for a second finger, he shrieked. But suddenly he was set free. He felt himself suddenly able to move as the harsh grip on his neck disappeared. The hold on his ankles let up, and his wrists were now free.

He sobbed with relief, curling into himself and burying his face into Daichi’s jacket. He dropped his hands between his legs, and cried out as he was met with wetness and sharp pains when he tried to feel what the damage was.

He could barely see in the background, his eyes so thick and full of bleary tears, people in his school uniform, taking down the three alphas behind him. A hand laid itself against his back, but on impulse he jerked himself harshly away, crying out loud ‘no’s and ‘please’s.

“Sugawara, Sugawara _, look_ , it’s _me_ , Takeda-”,

 ** _“NO! NO!”,_** he sobbed out while clawing at the snow.

Suga still screamed, trying to crawl his way away. Every shift of his hips made him screech out in pain, but he kept trying to get away.

“Sawamura, get over here, **_now_**! Suga needs you, **_think!”_**

Suga could hear shouting, crying, his own echoing screams, absolute pandemonium. He just needed to find his way back to the bus, and everything would be okay.

When he felt hands latch onto his waist, he erupted into screams again, but he was whipped around and he saw who he finally needed to see.

“Daichi Daichi Daichi”, he sobbed into the alpha’s neck. A large palm settled on his lower back, tugging up his pants, and yanking down his shirt. Even though it pained him, he hopped up into his lap to clutch on Daichi’s collar. He shivered as he was now warm all over, making the cold needles tingle and fade on his skin.

Behind them, Suga could hear cries of pain, but he only focused on the person right in front of him, completely surrounding him.

“Suga, hey, look at me”, Daichi spoke as he tried to pull away. Suga found himself whining _loudly_ and childishly as he kept clinging onto the alpha before him, begging him to not move away from him. His chest thrummed with a distressed purr, trying to calm himself down in some way.

Daichi held him closely, trying to coax the hysterical omega to talk to him, but he kept thrashing and whining trying to hold onto Daichi.

At the fourth try of Daichi attempting to get Suga to tell him what happened, Suga’s broken sob stopped him, “Why don’t you want me, why won’t you hold me, please, **_please”_**.

“Shhh, shh, I’ve got you, I still want you, okay? You’re safe now, Suga”, he murmured into his hair. He scooped the sobbing boy into his arms, and ran back to the bus. He nodded appreciatively at Narita and Kinoshita keeping watch at the bus’s doors, and stepped up the stairs. Hinata rushed forwards from the back.

“Daichi, Is Suga okay?”

“No. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Noya, come here. We need you”,

The three came forth obediently, leaving Ennoshita in the back to look on worriedly.

Daichi sat with Suga in his lap, and urged them closer. Suga kept his face buried in Daichi’s neck, inhaling as much of his calming scent as possible to remind himself that he’s safe, he’s home.

“Surround us, he needs comfort”,

All of the omegas understood immediately, and carefully situated themselves around Daichi and Suga to share their warmth. Suga cried harder when they wrapped their arms around him, but he still allowed it. Their heat melted the cold off of the two that were cuddled close. Hinata shivered but he still held onto them tightly.

Yamaguchi rubbed his back, laying his head between his shoulder blades. Daichi clenched his jaw, so so ready to kill those horrible alphas. Preying on young omegas was detestable. Suga was so sweet, gentle, and innocent. He couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened had he come back to the bus even later.

 

Daichi had returned, walking up and complaining about the cold, only having everyone ask where Suga was. He was so confused at first, _‘I thought Suga left with you guys?_ ’. _‘No’_ , they had said, _‘No, he went looking for you, to give you your coat’_. Daichi had already begun to worry, not knowing where Suga could’ve gone, but when the bus doors were wide open, the scent of panic and adrenaline fueled fear had breezed in and hit his nose, and suddenly he felt everything crashing down.

He found himself running on instinct, crying out Suga’s name in the whirling winds, following the scent that was now beginning to have traces of sugar and cinnamon, the scents of _his_ omega. Daichi was already running as fast as possible, but he was going even faster once he heard such a horrible horrible scream that he’d never heard in his entire life.

And when he came down an alley, a wrong turn that went to a different part of the building, he saw nothing but pure scarlet.

Three disgusting alpha’s, pinning a boy down in the snow while he was screaming his lungs out, howling into the air. When the largest one on top leaned down to kiss the boy’s cheek, his pants unzipped while he began to pull something out, Daichi lost his mind. Pure strength and endorphins, he didn’t feel anything as he threw the largest one up against the wall.

He was taller than Daichi, but it didn’t matter. He messed with the wrong alpha. Daichi pummeled the alpha’s face in, reveling in the sight of tons of blood painting his knuckles. Watching lines of it slip past the decrepit man’s lips and nose, then taking extra time to pay attention to his eyes.

Behind him, Ukai and others ran in. Tanaka, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Azumane split off to restrain the alphas that had been pinning Suga onto the ground. Ukai attempted to pull Daichi off, but the feral growl that he unleashed let his coach realize it was all instinct at that point and not to interfere.

The man was brought to his knees howling, trying to pry Daichi’s fingers from his face. Daichi didn’t even realize what he was doing until the shout of his teacher broke him out of his trance, _‘Sawamura get over here now! Suga needs you, think!’_. He dropped the man into the snow, seeing his thumbs leaving the man’s sockets before he could destroy his eyesight forever.

When he turned he saw Takeda, a pace away from Suga as he was dragging himself through the snow crying. Daichi couldn’t stand the sight and immediately went to his omega, getting onto his hands and knees to help him—

 

**“ _Oh_ no! Daichi! Your hands!”**

“Y-yeah, yeah, I know”, he murmured, only keeping his focus on Suga as his shaking was decreasing, “Don’t shout, Hinata, _I’m_ fine”,

“R-right, sorry,” he muttered as he tucked closer to Suga. He laid his cheek against Suga’s soaking wet one, and let out a soft purr to let him know he was okay.

Yamaguchi kept stroking his back, letting out purrs of his own, and nuzzling against Suga, and Noya was stroking his arms gently. All four of them started radiating vibrations, lightly tickling Daichi’s arms.

Suga nearly relaxed completely until Ukai began walking up the stairs.

His body jerked violently, smelling another alpha enter the bus, and he screamed out, **_“NO, NO! PLEASE!”,_** his voice sounded hoarse and frail from all of the excessive use earlier.

“Coach, **_get back!_** It’s your scent, send in Takeda!”

Ukai immediately leapt back, and was replaced with Takeda walking up into the bus.

“Daichi, try to calm him down”, his teacher gently reminded him from the bus’s entry.

Daichi understood and nuzzled against Suga’s head, softly crooning in his ear to let him know he’s okay.

“…..Daichi, what the hell happened?”, Noya asked, his eyes transfixed on something the alpha wasn’t able to currently see. Takeda joined in the staring and then brought his hand to his face, covering his gaping mouth, looking broken and sad.

Suga cried out in response to the question, but Daichi shushed his cries to a minimum. Using his hands, he slowly eased them over Suga’s ears. When the omega didn’t lash out in response, Daichi told what he knew.

“I don’t know…And that worries me. There were three alphas on him, Yuu. Three of them, holding him down.”, he said as he clutched Suga closer to his chest.

The four whimpered sympathetically and immediately began nuzzling and releasing more calming pheromones. Yuu looked the most pained of them all, “Daichi….”

“What is it?”, he asked, his eyebrows drawing in at the possibility of something else going wrong.

“Do you know if they….y’know….put anything…in?”

The alpha jerked harshly at the thought, “No, no, _god_ , no”,

“It’s just that….don’t freak out.”, he said quickly, making Daichi freak out more than he already was.

“Okay….”, he said softly, heart bursting through his shirt.

Noya’s lips were quivering as he fought off his tears, “I think he’s bleeding”,

Everyone sat up straight, the swift movement making Suga cry out. Daichi didn’t pay it attention, reaching down to support the underside of Suga’s backside, “Bleeding where?”

Noya broke as tears began falling, “Between his legs”,

Daichi’s movements were abrupt, carrying Suga with him to the back of the bus. Passing Ennoshita on the way, who looked utterly scared and upset for Suga.

The alpha stopped at the last row in the back, shielded from the front by some seats and his body. He turned around and barked down the aisle, **“Nobody come back here!”,**

All those present immediately stuck themselves into a chair. Daichi hadn’t intended to use his alpha authority over them, but it just happened to come out without meaning to.

Suga cried and reached out for Daichi, clutching fistfuls of his shirt and hair.

“Suga, Suga, look at me, okay? Let me see you”, the alpha cooed.

Suga finally let himself lay back to see Daichi, and the alpha sighed at the progress that was made.

“Good, good…..Okay, Suga, I need to check….down there….”,

More thick tears viscously slid down his face and he sobbed, “ _Oh,_ Daichi, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry-“

“Shhhh, shhhhh, _baby_ this isn’t your fault, it’s okay I’ve got you. Will you let me check?”, he asked, using a hand to push Suga’s damp hair out of his eyes. He only advanced forward once Suga gave him the consent to do so.

The omega cried and hiccupped with shaking limbs, but still painfully spread his legs. Daichi gently touched the waistband of his sweatpants, “…Suga, does it hurt?”

“Yes **_YES!_** **It hurts so bad** ”, he sobbed out with a yell while covering his face.

Daichi felt his eyes growing wet, but he pushed past it and carefully slid Suga’s pants down. Suga cried out but he motioned for Daichi to keep going. The alpha tugged his pants to his knees, and now he could see what Noya was talking about.

There was blood stained into his panties, not a huge amount, but enough to realize _something_ happened. Then he looked closer to see that the pair was ripped.

Daichi roared and turned to punch a wall on the bus. The thin barrier dented inwards at the force, but he instantly laid back on top of Suga, crying and holding him close to his chest. They had hurt his omega, and he was almost too late to stop it.

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, and with the most care he could muster, tried to put his pants back on. He whimpered out, but was able to straighten himself. Daichi lifted him in his arms, and the two headed back towards the front, and as Daichi looked around he realized what he’d done.

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry everyone. I’m so so so sorry, you can move”, he murmured to himself with shame.

The others peeled themselves from the seats, and Takeda stood up quickly, “Um, Suga, we called your parents, okay? Ukai told them all that we knew and they just arrived”,

Daichi nodded towards him, “Okay….I’m really sorry, Takeda-sensei”,

The omega shook his head, “It’s fine, don’t worry, I know you would never do that on purpose”,

The alpha hung his head a bit, and tightened his hold on Suga, “I’m going to take him to his moms, then”,

The others nodded and spoke out hushed goodbyes while Daichi made his way down the stairs. Just outside the doors he saw two women, a tall broad shouldered alpha with flowing brown hair, and another significantly shorter omega next to her, curly white hair and owlish glasses. When he met their eyes, three pairs of red puffy eyes was the only message they needed for them to rush towards each other and surround Suga.

They were all crying and the tallest woman spoke up, “Thank you for caring for him, Daichi”

He nodded and wiped at his eyes, “Listen, um, I think Suga needs to go to the hospital”,

The shorter woman hopped up, cradling Suga’s head in her arms, “What do you mean? What else happened? Where is he hurt?”

“T-they”, Daichi sucked in a deep breath, and Suga cried softly into his mother’s curls.

“T-they touched me…. _hard_ ”, he whimpered against her neck, and she covered her mouth in broken forlorn.

Daichi was about to tell them, let them know how badly he was hurt, but a hand clapped onto his shoulder from behind.

“Sawamura-san, we need to have a word”,

Daichi looked over his shoulder and saw two police officers, and a third one driving away in a police car with the offending alphas inside.

They were staring at him in a condescending manner, as if to expect the boy to not understand the situation. He could already feel that he wouldn’t enjoy this conversation, plus he wanted to stay with Suga to make sure he was completely safe, “I was just about to-“

 **“A word, son”,** he spoke with strong authority.

Daichi ducked his head and turned to go with the officer, but he quickly rushed back and laid a kiss to Suga’s head.

“I just have to talk to them, call me and let me know how he is later”,

“Of course, Daichi”, his mother said while she fixed her glasses, having jostled them out of place when she was nuzzling her son.

He nodded and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

The officers followed by Ukai and Daichi entered a side building away from the wind. They sat down and one of the pair leaned down against the table, placing his glasses onto the surface. He took in a deep breath, “Alright, those boys told us their side of the story, we’d like to hear yours”,

Daichi nodded, “We were here for a practice match, against Nekoma High-”

The officer nodded, “We know, we’ve already talked to your coach, as well. Just spill, start where you came upon the…altercation.”

“Well, I uhm, was looking for Suga, my boyfriend. He wasn’t on the bus, and everyone said he’d gone to look for me, and I could smell his panic in the air. And I could tell he was absolutely terrified, so I took off. I heard him scream and found him…I don’t quite remember everything I did, but I did beat up the alpha that was abusing him. Then, I helped him back to the bus-“

“Do you recall mutilating a young man?”

“I-I…I don’t remember _mutilating_ anyone….he was on top of Suga, so I immediately took him off”,

The officer nodded while the other was taking rapid notes in a notepad.

“Take a look at your hands, son”, the officer said. Daichi followed his gaze and had to bite the inside of his cheek. His knuckles were scraped and bloody, and his thumbs showed the darkest shade of concentrated blood, “That young alpha has a bright future ahead of him, and it seems that he was nearly blinded….by you”,

Daichi didn’t know what to say, “I….well, he….it was instinct. I had to protect my omega-“

“Nobody is yours unless you bond with them, son.”

Coach Ukai suppressed a low growl, “They’re as good as bonded, officer”

“And in my old age, I’m as good as dead. Listen, I’m telling you this, now. We deal with cases and situations like this all the time,”

The man with the notepad drooped his head into a low sweeping nod, “Mhmm, all the time. Young alphas need to learn how to control themselves. Plus, omegas can have a tendency to accidentally entice-“

“Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?”, Daichi interrupted, his heart beginning to increase its pace.

The man looming over him snorted, “What are your parent’s dynamics, son?”, his eyes were darting to look into Daichi’s. The young alpha slumped into his chair. He knew it would come to this. A lot of things did. People always found a way to bring this up.

“My mother and father are alphas, sir”, he muttered.

“We suspected as such when we saw the damage that was dealt. No right pair would have such a violent alpha,”

Daichi huffed, yelling internally, but when his scent of rage was becoming apparent, Ukai clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

The one with the notepad nodded and continued to write, “The three boys told us that omega was in the alley, asking for an alpha. It isn’t unheard of, since a lot of omegas can’t help it when it comes to their libidos-“

“What do they even mean?! He wasn’t even in heat, _he was in his right mind!”_

**_“Do not interrupt me, boy!”_ **

Daichi puffed his chest in anger and slowly leaned back into his seat, pure adrenaline coursing through him. Ukai laid another steadying palm onto Daichi’s other shoulder.

“Those boys were honest and kind, they let us know how things happened very clearly. It’s natural to want to bond with an untaken omega, especially when they’re asking for it. I think….that omega was looking to be bonded, but wasn’t ready for what it meant. He was too young to be, so it’s understandable.”

Daichi shook his head, voice faltering a bit, “No, no, no. He wasn’t looking for this….he was screaming….he was hurt. I saw, okay? He was….he was bleedin-“

The officer interrupted him, and Daichi felt Ukai stiffen sharply at the mention of blood.

“Listen, kid. You might think you know your boyfriend, but you don’t really know, okay? You’re too young to understand any of this. Some omegas just aren’t themselves when it comes to sexual satisfaction. Alright?”

“Those boys don’t need a situation like this, messing up their futures in college, understand? Just because they were caught off guard by a desperate country omega, does not mean they must suffer. The boy should know not to ask for something he isn’t ready to recei-“

**_“DON’T YOU_ DARE _SAY HE ASKED FOR IT”,_**

The police officer shot up along with his counterpart, slamming Daichi’s head onto the table in front of him.

“ **Respect your law enforcers, _boy_** ”, he sneered through his teeth as his partner rounded the table to keep Daichi’s hands onto the table.

Daichi gave no struggle and bit hard on the inside of his cheek. He was going to have to be _very very_ strong and patient.

***

 

At the hospital, Sugawara Nara, Suga’s alpha mother, used her connections to temporarily put Daichi down in the files as Suga’s alpha. Just for now, until he got out. He didn’t really _need_ to stay overnight, but due to his hysteria over any contact with alphas other than Daichi and Nara, he needed to stay in his room until they could devise a way to get him out of the hospital quietly.

His omegan mother, Hayami, was staying at his bedside fawning and cooing over her son until it was due time for them to head home so they could rest and make him something to ease his sorrows; his favorite foods or new sweaters. They’d leave their son in Daichi’s care so that they’d have nothing to worry about.

After Daichi was interrogated, he was let off on a warning and fine for assault. _He_ was lucky they didn’t properly charge him.

 _They_ were lucky Daichi and Suga’s parents along with the entire team didn’t kill them in their sleep.

Suga was curled up in his hospital bed, with Daichi curled up right behind him. He had an arm draped over Suga’s waist and nuzzled his nose softly into the curls of grey that were at the base of his neck.

The omega poked at the tape on his arm, watching the painkiller drip from the baggy, down the tube, and through the needle to his veins. He felt pretty numb, tugging on his lips softly, scratching at his arm; everything being just mindless movement. He didn’t speak or move unless Daichi got up or seemed to be leaving, to which he whined out at. Daichi had to remind him he’d be back, only going to the bathroom or grabbing food for the both of them, and leave the panicking omega in bed for moments at a time.

It was hard to get Suga to eat at first. He had lost his appetite for anything, and would immediately throw it up while weeping.

Now they were lying in bed, waiting on either sleep or something else, they weren’t sure. They were just curled up, not speaking.

“D-daichi”, the omega’s voice cracked.

Daichi sat up instantly, whipping around to check Suga all over, “Yes, yes? Is anything wrong?”

“No….I, um…”

“….Yes?”

“I was wondering…..are you…grossed out…at all?”

“Huh? About what?”

“…..Another alpha having their way with me….touching me with their hands”,

Daichi’s heart crashed into the pit of his stomach, “Oh, Suga, no, no, of course not. Please don’t think that. I love you, and I still want you just as much as I ever have”, the alpha fussed over the boy beneath him, kissing his head and cradling him closer into his arms, “None of this was your fault, _none of it,_ okay baby?”

Suga turned around in the embrace, letting his hair get mussed and twisted, leaving his face looking a little pale and hidden behind silver locks, “…..I was really scared….when it happened”, he murmured.

Daichi nodded, catching on that Suga was now finally able to talk about it, “I was scared, too, Suga. I….couldn’t bear the idea….of someone hurting you. If you’re more comfortable….now…can you tell me what they did?”

Suga gulped, averting his eyes from Daichi’s to look down onto his fingers as he played with them.

“….You don’t have to say anything yet, Suga. Don’t feel pressured, okay?”

He nodded, taking in a broken breath. His form shivered from nerves but forced himself to speak, “I know………Um….do you, remember….that one time when we were at your house. And, I, um, asked you to….”, he rotated his wrists, “You know…”

Daichi perked up as he remembered, a fierce blush crossing his face, “O-o-oh, yeah, yeah….what about that?”

 

It was probably two months ago, if Daichi’s memory was correct. They’d been at his house during the weekend, just spending time together. They’d studied for a few hours, going over their English homework since they had a test coming that following Monday. After they put the books away and ate a few snacks, the two had settled in bed to cuddle and enjoy one another’s warmth.

Suga had been the first to act, asking if they could try scenting since they’d been together for so long. Daichi’s heart had been soaring, he’d always wanted to scent Suga, to have a way to show that they were each other’s besides being glued to one another’s sides. Scenting was one of the most intimate forms of contact. Only parents and siblings scented one another. But, when individuals scented others who didn’t have an immune system that was in their close family, it was more of an erotic sensation.

So, Suga’s heart was thrumming and increasing its pace by the second when Daichi leaned forwards to nuzzle against his scent glands underneath his ear. When he let his tongue meet the sensitive spot of flesh, Suga had jerked in his arms. Tendrils of pleasure jumped all over his body, all of them settling in between his legs, and he restrained his voice as Daichi went ahead to do it on both sides.

The both of them scented each other, leaving them panting and slightly sweating while curled in their arms. Suga took the next step, again, asking Daichi to touch him. It was more attributed to the pleasure he experienced from all the scenting they’d done, but it was still warranted. Daichi obliged, and with Suga’s guidance, lead the omega to his first orgasm caused by someone other than himself.

The way Suga writhed in his arms, softly whispering and chanting Daichi’s name, gave Daichi more pleasure than he’d ever felt. Both in and outside of rut. Most of all, he was so surprised to feel just how wet and soft his boyfriend’s folds were. How they softly encased his fingers, and how they convulsed and squeezed when he hit a nice spot.

But here he was, recalling an arousing and pleasant memory, connecting the dots and seeing that the horrible situation from the previous day was somehow associated.

 

Suga sucked in a thick breath, squeezing his eyes shut while he forced the air into his lungs, “I was…nervous when I asked you to…finger me, then.”

Daichi nodded, “Yeah?”,

“Well, in that alley….on the cold ground…I was…terrified.”

Daichi didn’t move, barely even dared to breathe as he listened intently.

“When I was with you….I was nervous, but it felt so good…that it was all okay. But….with those alphas….I was so scared….and it _hurt_ , Daichi. They’d done it all wrong….the one that was on top of me…..he…”, Suga’s shoulders started shaking with sobs and Daichi’s hold on Suga’s shoulders grew tighter.

“He…he fingered me, Daichi…..and it…was so bad. He didn’t do it to make me feel good….I didn’t understand. He pulled and pushed way too hard, and like, I wasn’t in heat…and he didn’t smell like he was in rut….so _why would he do that?_ ”, he cried out, choking on his words and curling up.

Daichi towered on top of him, encaging Suga in his arms as he tucked the head of grey under his chin. He kissed and held Suga tightly, letting him know even though he had pains, he was safe and sound for now.

He sniffled, rubbing at his red eyes, “And now whenever I see or smell an alpha….I’m so scared that it’s him coming back for me. He said I was….I was _tight_ and that he liked omegas who were cold and scared, and just, _fuck_ , I was so worried he’d come back to finish what he started”,

Daichi clutched him close, “It’s okay, now, baby. I’ve got you….they won’t touch you ever again. None of them will, I won’t let anyone hurt you”,


	3. Chapter 3

Suga started attending therapy after he was discharged from the hospital. His omegan therapist was a sweet little lady with blonde hair who was always full of smiles, offered him tea, and made sure to tailor their meetings to fit Suga’s best interests.

Due to said interests, it became a normal occurrence that after school on Mondays and Fridays Daichi would drive to the psychiatric office and meet Suga there. Suga had requested that Daichi attend all of his therapy visits with him because he didn’t want to hide anything from Daichi, and he wants to exercise the trust that they have comfortably.

Their sessions consisted of either discussing emotions, dreams, or mentalities or they focused on readying Suga to handle alpha confrontation, so Daichi’s presence was greatly appreciated when they needed to calm him.

 

They tried trials of exposing Suga to artificial alpha scents, seeing how he handled them. At first he was reduced to a hysterical heap, crying and running away, clinging to Daichi violently in a way to beg for protection. It broke Daichi’s heart every time. Seeing him so broken, so scared, and so helpless.

And Suga _knew_ that the scents were false, that there were no alphas in the omegan office unless requested, that he was safe. But still, his body was stuck in a period of immense fear, unintentionally learned helplessness, and hopelessness. Daichi had to calm him down each time, talk him through things and help him see things logically.

Other times, they spoke about how Suga truly felt inside about what happened. Past the hurt, violation, and confusing. Trying to analyze what he was attributing to the situation, and seeing what he really thought of himself and those alphas. The visits helped Daichi become even closer to Suga in ways that he didn’t even think could happen. It was phenomenal in it’s own way.

He felt more connected to him, and somehow, felt even more love. He loved how smart Suga was, and how deeply he thought and felt things. How strong he was above all, because even when he’s terrified, hysterical, or in pain; he’ll still stand right back up and let them know he’d like to keep trying to get better. He never ever gave up, and that made Suga all that more attractive.

Suga hadn’t been able to attend school then due to his strong aversion to alphas. So, Daichi often brought all of Suga’s homework for the week on Mondays, and Suga would return it on Fridays, overall helping the omega keep his grades in check.

His long absence from school had a factor in deciding that Suga would no longer be on the volleyball team. At least until he got better and was feeling up to it. Everyone understood and accepted his choice, sending their most heartfelt hopes to the healing omega.

 

After a few months, Suga was able to handle exposure to alphas so well that his therapist decided he should be able to be out in public on his own easily, return to school, and join in other activities.

This was amazing news for the omega and he immediately asked Daichi if they could try things out and go to the movies as celebration.

 

“Would you wanna see like an action-y movie or a romance-y movie?”, Daichi absently asked while looking at the digital board of movie titles.

Suga shrugged next to him, holding onto Daichi’s arm while doing so, “I dunno, I just wanted to watch a movie, but it looks like all of these are gonna suck.”

The alpha nodded in agreement, “Wanna flip a coin?”

“Why? Have a 50% chance of either totally sucks or majorly sucks?”

“ _Eeehh_ , it was a suggestion. You can just pick whatever”,

“…..Zootopia, I guess.”, he chose since it seemed like the best innocent choice. Suga had learned to keep an eye out for things that might trigger him, carrying around a small notebook so he could record all instances. He’s less likely to get triggered in a movie about bunny rabbits and foxes.

Daichi grinned at the cute choice but chose not to comment on it. The air around them was cool but still very warm, so Daichi had shrugged off his jacket and put it around Suga as it got a little breezy. He bought the tickets and then both made their way into the theater together.

They got perfect seats, not too high and right in the middle of the cinema.

“Hey, do you want anything?”

“Uhh, popcorn”,

Daichi nodded and stood, “Text me if you need me”,

Suga nodded and snuggled deeper into his seat while wrapping Daichi’s jumper around him. He brought a sleeve to his face and took in a deep whiff, letting it soothe him.

A few parents entered the theater and passed by him, while Suga felt his heart begin beating a little faster as alpha mothers and fathers drew near, but he breathed in deeply and told himself everything was okay.

“ _Hey, little one_!”, he heard a mother coo behind him.

Hearing those words was enough to make him jump high in his seat, heart pumping out of his chest, his eyes darting in every direction. He bit down on his lip before he could cry aloud, and a few patrons in the room turned their heads to see what caused the spark of fear in the air.

Suga laid a palm on his heart, begging it to calm down, let him be okay. A guy and girl in front of him turned in their seats, “Is everything alright?”, they asked cautiously. From the scent of them, Suga could tell they were both omegas and that was enough to deflate his fear.

Suga nodded furiously and waved his hand in the air, “Yes, yes I’m okay. I’m so sorry about that”,

They nodded and turned, but he felt them releasing soothing pheromones in the air to help placate him without needing any words to be exchanged.

A few minutes later, Daichi came into the theater. Upon smelling a very weak scent of fear, his eyes darted over to Suga immediately. He saw his omega, jotting notes in his book, looking completely fine, so Daichi bit down on the instinct to drop everything and check him all over for injury, and simply walked over to him.

“Suga, are you okay?”, he quietly asked him when he was seated. Daichi threw an arm around his narrow shoulders.

Suga nodded, “Yeah, I’m alright. It was just something small, so I’m still writing everything down. It’s okay.” The alpha nodded and subtly nuzzled against Suga’s head.

As the theater darkened and Suga let himself snuggle up into Daichi’s side. And then eventually, he pushed the armrest up because he wasn’t close enough and it was just stabbing into his ribs. Daichi’s arm stretched down Suga’s back and his hand laid itself onto the omega’s hip.

Suga absently munched on the buttery popcorn and between handfuls muttered, “I hope this movie doesn’t suck”,

“Yeah”

 

The two of them stayed for the entire film and ended up crying on it. It’s now one of Suga’s favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

Suga felt like he was floating in the air, thin gentle currents of air twisted around him. His hair wafted about his head and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling and laughing.

He was feeling everything while watching himself from above. He was laying in Daichi’s arms outside, the two of them giggling and talking underneath a tree. Daichi looked handsome as ever, wearing a loose shirt that had the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and some cargo shorts.

Suga looked at himself in awe. He was laying over Daichi’s lap, laughing and enjoying things, while wearing a beautiful pale yellow sundress. He looked so….blissed out. So elated, and joyful.

It was evident that this was a dream. It was obvious. Plus, Suga hadn’t worn a dress since he was 10 years old. He remembered why he stopped wearing them. A boy in his class teased him, saying he probably didn’t even like what he wore. That he only wore it because he was a good obedient omega following whatever people told him.

The child had only been teasing because he didn’t know how to approach someone he liked, but it still struck Suga. He asked his mom to buy him pants and shirts, sneakers and belts; He wanted to just be Suga, not some stereotypical omega.

Why, though? Was there anything wrong with that? Being stereotypical, or liking what’s expected of you to like?

 _‘No, no, no, of course not’_ , he answered himself with a frown, _‘I just didn’t want him to think I was stereotypical. Something they could just answer for, think they knew all about without speaking a single word to me’,_

Hm. _‘That’s odd’_ , he thought. He’d never really thought about that before.

And then all of the flowers dotting the ground around them bloomed, and the tree’s branches twisted and curled outwards as it all opened into a colorful masterpiece from a fairy tale. Suga was grinning laughing with Daichi still, and the two of them met in a soft kiss. They softly tugged on one another, relishing in the kiss and its tenderness. He could faintly hear himself making noises, being vocal as he enjoyed Daichi’s lips and tongue taking control.

He smiled down upon himself, watching it all happen, and then everything turned a bright crimson. His pink blossoms and tulips turned into dark roses, and his tree’s leaves shifted to a sharp piercing garnet as Daichi climbed on top of him.

Suga watched himself submit to the alpha, raising his hips as Daichi slid the dress back towards his stomach. He watched himself being taken, his face full of immense pleasure as the alpha thrusted above him, the two leaning in to kiss at varying intervals. Then, he saw Daichi tilt his head and dig his teeth deep down into his neck, making him cry out in a loud moan, marking him as his mate.

 

“Suga, wake up, it’s time to go”,

Said person leapt up in his bed, heart hammering.

“What _the fuck_ ….”, he whispered to himself. Suga smelt it before he really felt it, the sharp scent of omegan slick in the air. He pouted to himself, how old is he? And he’s still having wet dreams?

Daichi was standing next to his bed, clearly having been the one who shook him awake. They were both blushing profusely, “Uhm….everything okay?”

Suga nodded, “Yeah…I, just need a, ah, shower…or something”,

The alpha nodded, “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs”,

Daichi sped out of the room quickly, successfully shielding the hard on in his pants that was growing. Suga bit onto his lip, really deeply trying to understand what he just dreamt.

***

“So, besides the incident in the theater, anything else you’d like to talk about?”, his therapist, Nagisa, asked.

Suga was about to shake his head no, but that dream crept back, and that made him hesitate.

Both parties now leaned forwards, “Was there something else that you’re ready to speak about?”

Suga squirmed a bit in his chair, “Y-yes”,

Daichi looked at him questioningly, but in pure curiosity. Suga hadn’t mentioned anything else happening.

“I had a dream….right before we came here…”

Nagisa nodded, “Was this a bad dream or a good dream?”

“Good”, he immediately replied.

She raised her brows, “Alright, what made this dream good?”

 _‘I was wearing a really cute dress’_ would definitely apply, but Suga knew it was more than that. _‘I fucked my boyfriend’_ would apply but it would also be really….straightforward. _‘Daichi and I mated and it made me ruin a pair of panties’_ would just be crass. But of one essence is what he knew was present in his dream that made it just that much more impactful.

“I…felt like…..an omega in my dream”.

All three of them were silent.

“What do you mean, Suga?”, Daichi asked.

He couldn’t keep his eyes trained on one spot, but he found his voice.

“I was….thinking about other things when I was watching myself in the dream, and….like…different things were happening but it made me think of lots of things at once…..god, I don’t know the right words for it”,

Nagisa laid a hand on top of his, “Take your time”,

He nodded gratefully, “I just realized that…I tended to shy away from things because they seemed omegan to me for a very long time.”

They both looked a little confused so he continued, “Like….Daichi, do you remember Hideki? In our primary school class?”

“Ah…I think? Didn’t he have a crush on you?”

Suga nodded, “Yeah, but, I never told you this. He…um, he used to make fun of me. For wearing dresses to school”,

Daichi’s brows scrunched, “Is that why you stopped wearing them?”

“Yes….and so I always went out of my way to not be like an omega. Looking back, I even tried not to read certain manga, listen to certain music, and especially wear certain clothes…..I don’t know. And if I pay attention, I always pushed it away, and separated myself from it, but at the bottom of it all. I really loved a lot of those things…..”

The three nodded, “What type of things do you like, but you felt conflicted enough to neglect them?”

“Most of the things I did when I was little like singing, wearing dresses, going shopping, dancing, listening to….alpha... boy bands,” he murmured the last bit sheepishly, “ _Ahem,_ and like….I don’t know, anything feminine?”

She nodded, “That’s interesting, Suga. Do you feel like a part of you has been left behind with that?”

At the thought he felt a twinge in the back of his head, “…..Yeah, _yes_ actually. The main thing was I didn’t like feeling like an omega because I wanted to be myself…not an omega. But, like I _just now_ see that I’m both. I am an omega and I need to accept that. When I was little, I felt like an omega until I stopped dressing the way I secretly loved and spending time doing other things, and the next time I really really felt like an omega was when those three alphas were on me.”

Daichi clutched onto his arm and he smoothed a thumb against his knuckles, “It’s okay, Daichi. But, um, the main difference between the omega side of me when I was little and the one who was on the ground that day was….one was natural and happy. The other felt dirty and defenseless and _used_. And, I really hated being an omega then. I don’t know if my dream was telling me I should…embrace this side of myself or not, but yeah.”

“Do you think that letting yourself indulge in those things you neglected will help you with any negative feelings you have or encounter?”

“Well, I don’t know about that much…but maybe? I don’t know. I’m a little worried of how people would take a change like that…and understand it.”

“That’s alright to worry, Suga. But you must face that sometimes, things just won’t be understandable to everyone. When it comes down to doing such things…I think you should try to just focus on how you feel. Don’t let other’s opinions get in the way, because it seems that’s what caused this all in the first place, am I right?”

Suga nodded, and thanked her.

“Is it okay for me to ask what you saw in the dream? Any colors, people you recognized?”

Suga’s cheeks flared, “Um, Daichi was there”,

The alpha next to him perked up at the mention of his name.

“We were somewhere really pretty. It looked like spring, all these plum and sakura blossoms were everywhere. Um, we were, spending time together outside in the grass. I was wearing this really pretty sundress, and we were laughing, talking….kissing…”

They all nodded, “And then after a while, um, everything turned red”, Nagisa narrowed her eyes in thought, but Suga quickly squeezed in, “B-b-but not in a _bad_ -red way. Um…we were still outside, and then we started to um… do things…to one another, and yeah.”

Daichi blushed crazily and stared at his boyfriend, both from the thought of that, but also because he now knew why Suga had smelled like _slick_ when he woke up. _And_ , that the thought of doing things together had made his boyfriend wet.

“….Then Daichi and I bonded, and then I woke up”, he finished.

Nagisa had a small knowing simper on her lips, “So….that attributes to the feeling of being an omega, yes?”

Suga nodded.

“And you think you’re seeking to feel like an omega in a good way, right?”

The two boys before her were pillars of scarlet, unable to move, only look off somewhere else sheepishly.

“I think that you may be looking to be bonded. And, that is _totally normal_ for you to feel that way, especially at this age when you’re most fertile. You don’t need to be so embarrassed about it all.”

Suga nodded, though he couldn’t look at Daichi, “Um…I liked it…a lot…mainly because I could feel that I wanted it.”

She nodded, “And after what you experienced, it’s normal to crave consensual acts when you’ve been depraved of one. You don’t need to rush into anything, or be brash, but learn to listen to your body when it’s speaking to you, alright?”

Suga nodded, completely flushed down to his toes.

After some more talk about bonding, maturity, love, and the future; the three rose to leave the office and Suga’s chest felt strangely tight but also lighter than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Daichi parked in Suga’s driveway, and made his way out the car. His car keys were on a long keychain that he carelessly pushed into his pocket, letting the chain swing against his leg, and he let himself in the house, knowing Suga’s mothers left the door open for him.

“Hi Daichi,” he heard Nara call from the kitchen when she smelled him.

“Hey, how are you”, he asked with a smile as he came in the room.

“I’m doing pretty well-“

And her voice was cut off when he heard singing upstairs. _Loud_ , unrestrained singing. And it was _high_ and _angelic_. Daichi would’ve guessed it was Hayami, but she was napping on the couch in the living room.

“Is that _Suga_?”, he asked incredulously.

She giggled while cutting up some food, “Yeah, he’s been singing around the house more often since that visit last week. It’s a joy to hear him sing, he’s always had such a beautiful voice”,

Daichi nodded, seeming like he was on another plane of existence.

“You can go upstairs to let him know dinner is almost finished”,

Daichi nodded absently, again, and drifted down the hall towards the stairs. Suga’s voice was so smooth and beautiful, and Daichi found himself nearly in a trance as he made his way to the omega’s bedroom.

 ** _“Do two hearts get three chances?”,_** he heard Suga’s singing flit to his ears. He scaled the stairs, listening intently to the loud voice.

 ** _“Now you’re here in front of me, and, the future’s open ended”,_** He rounded a corner and went down a hallway, the voice getting louder.

 ** _“If kitten’s all got 9 lives and zombies resurrected,”_** Daichi saw the light coming out from Suga’s doorway, **_“Then, could it be, with you and me, this pattern’s never ending?”_**

Daichi walked into the open doorway and completely froze. Suga’s voice was like silk floating through the air, letting out soft harmonious ‘ _ooo_ ’s in the song. He saw his boyfriend’s back, and the side glance of headphones in his ears.

But the singing wasn’t what got him. No, it was what he was wearing.

Suga was wearing a knee length white dress. It was so simple, but so beautiful in all the right ways. A pair of short frilled bobby socks were on his feet, and he was lightly swaying as he listened to the music. He hadn’t heard Daichi yet, but that didn’t matter.

His voice and his mere presence was so gorgeous, Daichi couldn’t look away or even say anything. As he watched Suga lean from one foot to the other, he noticed how the dress hugged Suga’s body. It was easy to see the omega’s curvy pronounced hips and tiny waist. His calves were strong, but not as firm as they looked back when he did volleyball. They looked so smooth to the touch, Daichi couldn’t help but feel the urge to grab him right then.

And it wasn’t like Daichi didn’t know that this was what his body looked like. He’d seen Suga half-naked plenty of times, held him in his arms enough to feel it, but there was something different about seeing it so clearly shown while in a pretty dress.

Such a beautiful thing was short lived as Suga suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He whipped around while ripping an earbud out of his ear, his entire face and neck suddenly pink, “D-Daichi?!”

Daichi grinned and had to hide a small laugh behind his hand. Suga looked so adorable when he was flustered, “Hey”,

“ ** _Fuck,_** you scared me”,

“Sorry”, he said and stepped forward to pull Suga into a hug, soothing his boyfriend’s rapid heartbeat, “….You look _really_ gorgeous”

His blush persisted, “….My moms told you to say that didn’t they?”

“What? No, they didn’t even tell me you were wearing a dress”,

He nodded, “I’m sorry you had to hear that, um, the singing and stuff--was I too loud?”

“You were kinda loud, but, I never knew you could sing like _that_ ”,

Suga buried his face into Daichi’s chest, and his muffled words had to push past the blue button up against his skin, _“My singing range is too high…”_

“You sound like an angel”,

He made an odd squeaking noise and tried to burrow his face even deeper into Daichi’s chest out of embarrassment.

***

Daichi, Suga, Hayami, and Nara sat together under the kotatsu as they ate noodles. Daichi was struggling to enjoy and pay attention to his meal though.

Suga was eating his noodles happily, enjoying the large helping of food. He had to lean forwards to ensure the soup didn’t drip onto his dress, and as he leaned further forward and lifted his arm to reach for his water, Daichi could only stare.

He could see the faint, very small, glimpse of roundness in Suga’s chest. Most omegas’ breasts didn’t grow large until they had children, but Daichi could still just barely see them. Sure he could feel them when they hugged or when Suga held onto his arm, but this was different.

The alpha couldn’t help but blush furiously, and try to eat his noodles as a form of distraction.

Nara caught his eye and gave a good natured laugh, “Enjoying dinner, Daichi?”, she asked a sly smile.

He half choked on his food and Hayami had to scoot over and pat his back.

“Stop teasing him, Nara”,

The alpha at the other side of the kotatsu raised her hands in mock surrender, “I was just asking our son-in-law- **_AHEM_** , _guest_ a question. Excuse m- **_OW!_** Haya!”, she yelped out as her wife had kicked her knee under the table.

Suga watched on with a light blush and looked down to stare at his bowl instead of everyone else. Daichi did the same, but they both reached for each other’s hands under the kotatsu.

It wasn’t like the two mothers didn’t notice when the two started eating their food with one hand, Daichi oddly not using his dominant hand, and struggling.

Soon enough they were clearing their plates, Daichi followed Nara into the kitchen while the two omegas stayed at the table. Hayami spoke up while placing a hand over her son’s, “Nagisa called me a little while ago, Kou. Now, we both know everything is confidential, but she did tell me that she’s required to tell me about sexual things or anything that can change your life to an extreme. So, she said you’ve been dreaming and thinking about bonding with Daichi”,

Suga blushed like mad but nodded in response, “Yeah, u-um, we didn’t talk about it or anything….but I want to….really badly”, he whispered.

She nodded, “That’s okay, sweetie. That’s natural. Do you think you’re ready to bond with him?”,

“Yes”,

“That’s all that matters, then.”

“…..Uhm, how old were you and mom when you bonded?”

She gave a snort and lifted a hand to adjust her glasses, “I guess now _is_ kind of the time for the talk. We were 16, and your grandparents were _absolutely_ furious. A bond is not something you can try to hide, but we really did attempt to. It was all just too obvious”,

Suga smiled softly, “Why? Because of the marks or…?”

She waved her hand in the air as if to fan the thought away, “ _Please_ , this mark on my neck is not the first mark your mother gave me. She marked me on the scent glands in my arm first. It was less intimate, yes, but it was easier to hide. I did the same for her.”, she laughed while shaking her head, “The thing is, bonds are so psychologically and telepathically strong you could _feel it_ in the air around us. Especially since it was such a fresh bond”,

Suga scrunched his eyebrows, “What do you mean telepathically?”

“Huh? Didn’t they teach you in school? You become bonded in spiritual ways”,

“I mean yeah, they taught us that we’re bound on a higher intangible level, but they don’t tell us details. I think they’re worried we’ll be too interested and might try to bond too early or something.”

Hayami nodded, “Huh? Is that so? Kinda foolish, you’re all going to bond at some point, really.”

“Yeah….so what do you mean like telepathically?”

Before his mom could reply, Nara and Daichi came back into the room. Daichi was about to take the spot that was immediately next to Suga, and the omega scooted farther underneath the kotatsu to make space for him.

But Daichi took the body language as something else.

Because he raised his brows, surprised, and settled himself behind Suga, settling his legs on the outsides of Suga’s. The omega was sitting completely red faced, but leaned himself back against Daichi’s chest. It felt like a wall of familiarity and safety, and he had to stop himself before he turned around to nuzzle his face against it.

“Perfect timing, Nara. Me and Kou were talking about bonding. Help me explain some of it”,

Nara took a similar position around Hayami as Daichi did to Suga, “Ooo, interesting, okay. Um, first off, it _feels absolutely amazi_ -“

“ ** _Nara_**! I meant explaining the responsibility and dealing with the new ways you get to know your mate”, Hayami hissed through her teeth.

Nara smirked, “Whoops, my bad!”

“You don’t sound apologetic”,

Nara ignored the comment, “Well, it’s a little bit like having a mental cell phone that you can’t control too well. Hayami will know what I’m feeling whether I want her to or not. Now, this doesn’t mean I necessarily experience it, but I can just tell. Like here”,

She reached down and pinched on Hayami’s thigh under the kotatsu blanket.

“ ** _OW!_** **Nara** , why-“

“I could feel something in the back of my mind when I pinched her. I didn’t feel the pain that she felt, but I felt a sort of….wave? Or signal, maybe is a better way to describe it? Either way, it’s not like a flashing sign that says ‘Your wife is hurt!’, it’s just an instinctual feeling. And you just _know_.”

Hayami twisted between the legs that surrounded her and smacked her wife’s shoulder, though not with a lot of force, “Don’t pinch me! You didn’t even have to, to make that point”

Nara laughed and kissed her wife’s nose, “Yeah, yeah, sorry”,

Daichi spoke up this time, “So, it’s like a way to always know that we’re safe even if we can’t see one another,”. Suga unconsciously scooted farther back, enjoying the feeling of Daichi’s voice rumbling against his back. Daichi’s cheeks flared up a bit and wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist. The omega turned his head so he could rub the back of his neck against Daichi’s chest.

Hayami turned back around, “Yeah, Daichi, just like that. But, it’s also a bit more complex. With bonds, you can learn to control certain things overtime. Like, I can control what I release and tell Nara _where_ I am if I needed to….if that makes sense. It’s hard to do early on, but with time you can do it.”

Suga raised a brow, “So, like, you automatically know where mom is?”

Nara shook her head, “No…it’s more like that signal thing I said before. You just have a feeling of where to go. It’s only able to make sense if you let your instinct take over. Otherwise, we overthink it and it’s like you inhibit yourself from hearing the message…ish? This is hard to explain.”

Suga and Daichi were both lost in thought, “Hm.”

“Like if I were somewhere upstairs, and I needed her to find me. I can send her a sort of feeling that means ‘stairs’. Something akin to an air of meaning, I guess? Like, if I asked you what ‘is’ means, how would you say it?”

They all paused, not quite able to find the words, “It’s hard, right? ‘Is’ simply is. You know what ‘is’ is because you understand and _know_ it. So I take that feeling or essence of knowing where I am and I send it to her….does that make sense?”

“Most of it is just something that’s self-explanatory once you experience it, so you’ll both understand at one point”,

Daichi flushed and nodded and Suga did the same though at an angle where he could lean a shoulder to Daichi’s chest and nuzzle him slightly. The alpha wasn’t too phased by the contact, he actually found it cute, and so he hugged Suga closer.

Hayami saw the two easily, having done it herself plenty of times, and could tell that their points had been made.

“….That’s enough talk of that since you’ll both know in due time. Why don’t you two head on upstairs and watch a movie or something.”

“Yeah, spend the night while you’re at it, Daichi”, Nara quipped.

Hayami tried to elbow her wife, but she caught her appendage before she could do it.

Before Suga even knew what he was doing, he’d already turned around in Daichi’s lap and was gripping onto his shirt thinking _, ‘Yes, alpha, yes. Please spend the night’_.

After a few seconds, and a gentle nudge from Daichi, Suga got his bearings and instantly blushed and rose to his feet. He sputtered a few apologizes to his mothers, but they told him to just let it go. Daichi patted his back reassuringly, and followed right afterwards, and the two made their way upstairs after saying their parting words.

Nara leaned down to her wife’s ear and whispered, “Did we give them indirect permission to bond via advice?”

“Yeah, Kou said he’s ready”,

“He told you already?”

“Yeah while you two were washing the dishes”,

“Daichi told me that he’s been wanting to talk about it with him”,

“Well that’s good, cause Kou’s heat is soon”

“I could already smell it, actually”,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 3 Chances by Oh Land  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnePEEhm8uM


	6. Chapter 6

 

Suga sat down onto his bed and patted the spot next to him to indicate that he wanted Daichi to sit there. The alpha did so and met big pools of warm chestnut in Suga’s eyes.

“So…what did you think?”

Daichi bit onto his lip, “Like, about all the things in bonding or…?”

“Yeah, I guess…”, Suga trailed off as he looked away with a blush.

Daichi reached down and pulled Suga’s hand into his own, ”If you’re wondering if I’m interested, then yes. Yes I am.”

Suga looked back up into his eyes, “I am, too”, he murmured as clasped his hand tighter around Daichi’s.

The alpha rose their conjoined hands and kissed Suga’s knuckles, “Are you okay with bonding with me?”

Suga rolled his eyes, but shifted closer, “Daichi after all this time, what do you think?”

The alpha shrugged with a grin, “Just making sure you’re positive. I don’t want you to think we should bond just because we’ve been together for so long. If you want to wait…or want someone else then-“

Suga’s hand ran over the alpha’s firm forearm, “I can’t imagine bonding with anyone else besides you, Daichi”,

Daichi’s grin grew, “Me either, Suga”,

“….Are you sure you want me as a mate?”

Daichi gave a light scoff in response, “I’ve dreamt of being your true alpha since you presented.”

Suga just blushed, “Perv”,

“What!”

“Thinking about bonding so young….for shame!”,

“Like you haven’t”,

“…..Well, whatever”,

“You’re seriously too cute in that dress”,

“ _Ah_ , the perv shows his true focus”, he murmured to himself as he continued lightly stroking Daichi’s arm, watching goosebumps appear.

“Shut up, I’m just saying”,

“Mhmm”, Suga hummed with a sly grin, purposefully not thanking him. Daichi rolled his eyes, but let them wander all over his boyfriend’s body. Suga’s curved back, the way his thighs had spread out against the bed, his hand that was drawing random patterns against his skin, and higher to his slightly protruding chest.

“My eyes are up here, doofus”,

Daichi hopped in place, “Sorry”,

Suga covered his mouth as he giggled, “It’s not like you’ve never seen them there before”,

The omega scooted even closer to Daichi, bumping their knees together.

“Well, sorry, it wasn’t as noticeable back then”,

Suga leaned his head to Daichi’s shoulder, “Right”,

“I’m being serious!”, he protested as he stretched his neck to look at the top of Suga’s head.

The omega lifted his chin, “Yeah, seriously dumb. All omegas have boobs, what’s the point in staring?”

“….They’re really… _nice_ ”,

“Yeah, okay,”

The alpha tilted Suga’s head higher with a finger, “….Rude”, he murmured as he scaled his eyes over Suga’s plump lips.

Suga ignored his comment and paused to nuzzle against him softly. He rubbed his cheek across the alpha’s shoulder, softly purring at how soft his shirt was and how firm the biceps felt in his arm.

Daichi had a light smile as he tentatively tugged onto Suga’s chin, “Am I comfy?”

“ _Mhmmm_ ,” he cooed with a satisfied simper on his lips.

His lips were a pale pink, and lightly parted while he was breathing, lightly panting.

“Is this okay?”, Daichi asked as he began closing the distance between them.

Suga nodded and threaded his fingers through Daichi’s as he leaned in the rest of the way to meet his lips. It was a light peck. A soft way to meet, a small greeting akin to a first kiss. Like the moment when two people really acknowledge, _‘Yeah, yeah I do like you, and I think you like me too. Let’s test the waters’._

They pulled back, both smiling softly, and Daichi was about to say something (something that’d be really really lame, probably), but Suga cut him off as he slid onto his lap and covered the alpha’s mouth with his own.

The clambering movement was a little less graceful, so Daichi had to scramble and hold onto Suga before he fell backwards onto the floor. When he tilted backwards a bit, he let out a yelp, but Daichi clutched him closer, “I got you, I got you, I won’t let you fall”, he laughed.

Suga blushed and scooted forwards, letting his thighs rest over his boyfriend’s in a straddle.

“You okay?”, he asked. Suga nodded sheepishly while Daichi’s arms pulled back, letting his hands rest on Suga’s waist, and the two tilted to lean in for another kiss.

Daichi’s lips felt plump and soft against Suga’s, and his hands gripped Suga’s middle tighter. Suga draped his arms over Daichi’s wide shoulders and lightly dragged his teeth over Daichi’s lower lip. The alpha’s hold got stronger and Suga reveled in the feeling of pressing up against the thick strong chest in front of him.

Suga pushed himself further forward, trying to lay every inch of himself flush against the alpha. He softly grunted, and trailed his hands into Daichi’s hair. Suga bit onto Daichi’s lip harder while tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck, silently asking for them to get rougher.

Daichi pulled back from the kiss, leaving with a slight smack of the lips, “Can we scent each other?”

“ _Yes”_ , Suga practically moaned as he fisted his hand into the back of Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi leaned forwards first, lightly kissing the spot right below Suga’s ear where his glands were. The boy keened out, a little louder than he had expected to, and gripped onto Daichi’s short hair, “ _More_ ”, he moaned softly.

His boyfriend didn’t disappoint. Daichi’s tongue lightly traced around the patch of sensitive skin, spiraling in to the center and back out again. It drove Suga crazy, making him hold onto Daichi so tightly the alpha couldn’t even lift his head if he wanted to. When Suga was softly whimpering he went ahead and sucked the spot into his mouth.

Suga’s sweet sugary cinnamon smell exploded into the room, and Daichi had to refrain from groaning out. As he was sucking harder, releasing more of the smell, he felt his canines begin to poke out from his gums, his body telling him to claim. Suga gripped onto him harder, feeling the hot drag of teeth against his skin. Daichi pulled back harshly, “Wait”, he rasped.

He and Suga hadn’t said _when_ they’d bond, they just knew that they would. The issue was, an alpha’s canines don’t come out unless they’re in the presence of an omega in heat.

“Suga, Suga hey, are you going into heat?”,

His boyfriend nuzzled against his face, “Not until tomorrow”, he whimpered against his skin, not making eye contact.

“Um, I think you’re starting now”,

His boyfriend kept rubbing his scent all over him. Lifting and dipping himself so he could rub his stimulated gland across Daichi’s hair, his face, his neck, his wrists-

“Suga.”, he said sternly while gripping onto the grey haired boy’s shoulders, “I have to go, I-I’ve never been around you in heat, I-“

“No, no, don’t leave me, Daichi. Please, stay. Please?”, he whined as he pulled on the alpha’s shirt.

“Suga, we didn’t properly talk abou-“

“ _Daichiiii_ ”, he drew out in a pleading tone.

Daichi froze, “Yes, Suga?”

Then it came out, the small scent of heat. It was gradual, but it still slapped his senses. It was sweet in a sickly sticky way, clinging to his nose so he couldn’t smell anything else, making his eyes droop and his mouth open to pant. The cinnamon and sugar swirled in the air, but now it was accompanied by a strong pungent honey scent.

“ _Fuck_ , you smell amazing”, he groaned out as he gripped Suga’s hips in his hands and tucked himself under Suga’s neck to smell.

“Touch me, Daichi”,

The alpha groaned softly against the omega’s throat, “Where, baby?”

“ _Here_ ”, Suga moaned out as he took one of Daichi’s hands and placed it onto his chest.

The soft mound snugly fit in the palm of his hand. It was so soft and light but he still felt the small push of something hard at the center of it. He softly palmed at it through Suga’s dress, not wanting to be too harsh or brash with his movements and hurt the omega in his lap.

Suga clenched the fingers in Daichi’s hair and hopped up onto his knees, “ _Both_ ”,

Daichi let go of his hip and drew his other hand forward, grasping onto Suga’s chest. The omega lolled his head around, keening into the air. Daichi kept kneading gently, and then let one of his thumbs brush against Suga’s sensitive bulb.

“ _Ahn!_ ”, he called out as Daichi began rolling them slowly. Suga felt so energized underneath his skin. Everything was burning, but in all the right ways this time. He usually hated his heats because of how painful they were.

But now, with Daichi here, it made everything great. He just wanted to be touched, loved on. It didn’t matter if he didn’t have his immediate satisfaction of climaxing, all that mattered was Daichi lighting his skin on fire. His stomach wasn’t clenching in on itself like it usually did, it was swelling with joy at the presence of an alpha, _his_ alpha.

Suga laid his hands on top of Daichi’s, “Harder, harder”

Daichi lightly squeezed, and he was delighted to hear Suga let out a moan. Suga’s chest was so sensitive, every brush and contact against his nipples was like sparks of lightning in his chest. He yearned for more contact, he was pressing into Daichi, just searching for more and more, but he couldn’t find it.

He jutted out his chest farther into the hands that were caressing, tightening, exerting more pressure, wanting to melt into the touch and become one with it.

_Become one._

That rang in his head.

“Daichi”, he moaned out, “ _mine_ ”,

“ _Yours_ ”, Daichi was crooning while kissing Suga’s neck, craning and scenting him on both sides. His hot breath added to the feverish temperature spreading through Suga’s body.

“Daichi, I’m…it’s…. _so…hot_ ”,

The alpha pulled back to look at Suga. His eyes were hazy, and his hair was tousled from scenting Daichi so violently earlier. His cheeks were so pink and plush, soft to the touch, and his lips looked undeniable.

They were rosy, puffy from kissing, and so beautifully curved. Daichi didn’t register anything Suga said as he claimed his lips again. He bit, sucked, and licked; not getting enough contact with the omega at all. When he pulled away from the hasty kiss, Suga was so far gone as he was spaced out in Daichi’s arms, his eyes drifting all around the room.

He pushed Suga’s head in the crook of his neck, and the omega immediately began sucking on Daichi’s glands. They both keened, Daichi gripping Suga’s shoulders harshly as his scent swirled into the air with Suga’s. There was a uniqueness to alpha musk that was overbearing but in the best ways possible.

Suga’s form slumped in Daichi’s lap, taking in the alpha’s scent in deep long drawls. His shoulders started shaking from mere anticipation and he began lowering down to fully sit on Daichi’s lap. He stretched his legs out to wrap them around the alpha, and then began rocking back and forth.

“S-suga”, he grunted out as he grasped onto the omega’s wide hips.

Suga started grinding his hips harshly, rolling, jerking, looking for some type of stimulation. He moaned out loudly, clenching his hands into Daichi’s shirt. But the feeling of the long thick hardness in Daichi’s pants wasn’t nearly enough.

“More, Daichi, _please_ ”, he whispered breathlessly.

Daichi shifted farther back onto the bed, pulling Suga with him as he laid onto his back. Suga started rutting against the hard bulge against him, and he closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. Daichi softly groaned as he gripped harshly on Suga’s hips, pulling the omega on his own to go faster and harder.

Suga bit his lip, “ _Ow_ ”, he whimpered.

Daichi immediately stopped, “Too hard?”, he asked.

Suga gave a nod, “Your jeans are uncomfy”,

The alpha flushed, “Uh, do you want me t-“

“Take them off”, he griped with frustration, “Make me _feel good_ , Daichi”

Then he started to think more clearly, “Wait, Suga, I don’t know if I should….you’re in heat, you’re not in your right min-“

“ _Daichi,_ please, please, come on”, he whined as he started fumbling with the belt at the alpha’s hips.

“Suga, wait!”, he called out as he tried to stop his boyfriend’s hands.

Suga slapped his hands away impatiently, “ _Please_ , Daichi”, and he successfully unbuckled the metal contraption.

He watched as Suga yanked and broke the zipper on his pants, both aroused and thoroughly worried.

The omega sat down onto the revealed bulge, keening at the way it pushed against his clothed folds. Daichi loved the feeling, he almost thrusted up against his boyfriend. But he didn’t want to take advantage of him, so he hurriedly blubbered out, “Suga, I don’t know if you’re ready t-“

“I’m ready, Daichi, c’mon, please?”, he moaned out as he set a new rhythm with his hips.

Daichi gripped onto Suga’s waist, “ _Oh, god_ , Suga”,

He rolled his hips upwards, making Suga almost have to bounce to slide himself along the alpha’s length.

“Daichi, you feel really good, so, so, good”, Suga moaned out.

The alpha growled lowly as he smelled slick in the air and began jutting his pelvis faster.

“Ah! Good! Daichi, so good!”, Suga moaned out, twisting his fists in Daichi’s shirt. The alpha could feel the warm wet liquid between his boyfriend’s legs begin to soak into his boxers, and his entire mind clouded over. Nothing but alpha instinct drove him to rut upwards into Suga, wishing his boxers were off and he was _balls deep_ inside of his omega.

“ _Fuck_ , I want to knot you, Suga”, he growled harshly.

His boyfriend made a high pitch noise of excitement, “Yes, yes, alpha! Knot me!”

But hearing ‘alpha’ instead of his name brought Daichi back, and his hips began to slow, “S-suga, wait, no hold on-“

“No! More, please, please. You felt so good don’t stop, Daichi, _please_ ”,

Daichi halted Suga with a firm hand on his hip, “Wait, I’m not going to do this, I won’t take advantage-“

“No! No! _Fuck_ me, Daichi!”, Suga yelled desperately.

The alpha raised his brows sharply.

Oh shit. _Oh. Shit._

Suga was way too far gone, and Daichi completely snapped out of it. He rolled over on top of Suga, hoping to get in a better position to get up. The omega happily snuggled into the blankets on his bed, thinking he was finally about to get his way. But, all too soon, Daichi was tearing pulling Suga’s legs off of his waist and getting up.

“W-wait, no, _please_ , Daichi!”, he cried from the bed, too exhausted to move.

“Suga, I-“

A few tears began slipping from his eyes, “It hurts without you, Daichi, don’t leave me. Knot me, Daichi, knot me”, he whimpered, reaching out to the alpha.

Daichi blushed furiously, “You’re not being yourself, Suga, I’m sorry”, he countered as he reached for the doorknob.

“No, please, please, _please_ come back Daichi!”

“….Just…wait, Suga!”, he complained. He needed to find Nara. Now.

“Daichi, no, don’t leave me! I need you, Daichi!”,

Daichi scrambled for what to do, and in haste tore off his shirt and gave it to Suga.

“Stay here, I’ll be back”, he said with sincerity even though he wasn’t sure if he’d return.

Suga gripped onto the cloth like it was his lifeline, and inhaled deeply while rutting against his sheets. Daichi hopped out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him before Suga realized he was gone.

_‘Good lord, that’s what an omega in heat is like?’,_

Sure he’d read about it. Seen porn of it. But experiencing it was so different. Especially coming from Suga. He’d never seen him so clingy, so desperate, so….crass. He couldn’t even believe that Suga had just asked him to _fuck_ him.

He rounded one corner, just barely hearing the whimpers of his boyfriend behind him chanting his name, before walking into Hayami. She jumped in surprise and fell backwards into her butt.

“H-hayami, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Where is your shirt?!”

He blushed brightly as he noticed he was shirtless and his pants were still totally unbuckled and wide open. Her eyes trailed down to the broken zipper and she gulped, “U-um,-“

“What is it, Hayami?”, he heard down the hall.

Nara walked in and paused, seeing her wife on the ground, and Daichi half-naked standing in the hall looking completely disheveled. She let loose a knowing smirk while she helped her wife off of the ground.

Daichi squeaked and scrambled to fix his pants, “I-I’m so so so sorry-“

“It’s surprising the first time, I know.”, she chuckled.

Nara jerked her chin in the direction behind her, “C’mere”,

He followed her down the hall, and watched as Hayami blushed and clung to the alpha’s side.

They entered the bonded pair’s bedroom, a large king size bed in the center of the room. It was shrouded in tons of pillows and blankets, and Daichi could only assume it was probably an omega’s heaven.

“Okay, so what’d they tell you in health class about knotting?”, Nara asked as she led them all into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

He made a strange choking noise, “W-what?”

“….Well, to bond with Koushi, you’re going to have to knot him”,

“I-I-I know that”,

She rolled her wrist to indicate him to keep going, “Okay, so, did your parents talk to you about knotting”,

“Well, not really. You know they’re both alphas so….they can’t…knot”, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I know, I know, but your father used to date this female omega back in college and-“

**“ _Nara_! He probably didn’t want him to know!”**

“Alright alright, sorry, you’re right. Okay”, she murmured as she turned to him, “Since he hasn’t talked to you about it, are you comfortable with me to?”

Daichi nodded in response, “Alright, Hayami, go tend to Kou while I talk to Daichi”,

Hayami parted and Nara turned her full attention to Daichi, “You’re practically my son in law, now, and I’m comfortable with you, so I’m going to be very blunt here. You don’t have a lot of time. I’m sure you know omegas in heat are typically in great deals of pain when they’re without the presence of an alpha outside of their family, correct?”

“Right”,

“So, even though you’ve given him your shirt, his pain will still be very great, because you’re not actually there. Let alone that even if he manages to get off in the time that we’re here talking, he will be horny and ready to go in seconds. You need to get in there quickly to sedate his needs. Haya is going to go give him water and some protein bars because he _will_ refuse food in favor of getting sexual satisfaction first. It was our responsibility to watch him, but after you both bond, it will be yours. You will need to watch him and make sure he isn’t starving or dehydrated. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am”,

“Okay”, she grinned, “Now to the fun part!”

Daichi shivered nervously.

“If you haven’t felt or noticed it, yet, you’ve begun forming a knot at the base of your…yeah, you know.”

Daichi was reminded of his gaping pants and put his hand over his crotch awkwardly. Then he felt it bump against his hand, a thick bump that definitely was not one of his balls.

“So, uh, whenever me and Hayami knot, I always make sure to go slow. Like _really_ slow, and I advise you to do the same. Initial penetration can already be enough on them, but the stretch of a knot can be pretty painful, even in heat.”

Daichi sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “So…just go slow, that’s all?”

“You’ll have to fight your instincts, so it’s easier said than done. While in heat, they won’t _say_ that it hurts, but afterwards it will have lingering pain, so try to not force it in. Also, it’s natural to ejaculate more while an omega is in heat than outside of it, so there are alpha condoms, and alpha-omega heat condoms. I have both here, so you can take a couple”,

Nara started to shuffle through a few cabinets above her head and she absently kept speaking, “Okay, next, to bond all that you really have to do is bite into his scent glands with the intention to bond, then he has to bite you afterwards. Make sure he bites you back, or else the bond will not form.”

“So, do I just bite him when we’re done or?”

“It’s like stereotypical to bite after climax, but you can really do it at any time. I suggest following climax, though, because right when the bond forms, you can feel each other’s pleasure so it intensifies it.”, she pulls back with a bright red box, full of condoms, “It’ll be the best pleasure you will ever feel. Better than any rut you will ever have, trust me.”

Daichi blushed as he watched her pull out a second box that was blue, “Red is for heats, blue is for any other time. Take both, you’ll need it.”

“How long does his heat last?”

“It’ll last until you knot and bond him, but here’s something really important that they probably didn’t tell you in class. After bonding, your sexual drive will be heightened. It’s like a heat and a rut that’s synced up, but minus the extra lubrication and ejaculation amounts. So, have your first time, bond him right then, or later, whichever you think is best. Then, you’ll be at it like rabbits!”

“But how come we get all…worked up after we bond?”

“It’s natural because it’ll be your bodies trying for a baby against your will, in a way. Once a pair is bonded, the next step is to conceive so…yeah. That’s what the extra condoms are for.”

Daichi nodded, trying to take it all in. Nara pulled onto his hand that wasn’t being used as a shield and began stacking condoms onto it.

“After the two of you calm down, we can go out and buy some more condoms for you. Or, if your parents would prefer it, go with them.”, she raised her hands in surrender, “I dunno, it’s up to you. By the way, even though Suga is on birth control, keep wearing the condoms. I don’t want to be a grandma, yet”,

“Yes, ma’am”, he blushed and looked away sheepishly.

She laughed, “Okay, don’t be too rigid. I’m helping you here. Go ahead back to Kou, I’m sure he’s anxiously waiting for you”,

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be too stiff…or awkward-“

“No, no, I get it. I wouldn’t want to talk to Haya’s mother about fucking her either.”

They both broke into awkward but strong laughter.

“Okay okay, go back to him. Just remember, make sure he eats and drinks, and take it slow when necessary.”

“Yes ma’am”, he muttered and ducked his head as he stalked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Daichi only had to take two steps out of the bathroom to smell Suga’s scent. It was clearly muted, but still so strong. He took deep breaths while he quickly shuffled down the hall, making sure not to drop all of the condoms in his hand and keep his pants at his hips.

He heard Suga’s moaning through the door, but it was a different moan than before. Instead of it being a sound of pleasure, it was more a cry of anguish. The bed was creaking loudly, and he could hear the sound of sheets being tossed around. A sense of guilt peppered his spine as he knew he left the omega in this state, so to keep Suga from waiting, he went ahead and pushed the door open.

A sharp gasp was heard before the door could even fully open, “Daichi! Yes, _Daichi_ , oh thank god, you came back to me”, he cried out.

Suga was thrashing against the sheets, his hair stuck to the back of his neck, the rest of his silver wisps were fanning around his head. His dress was unzipped and twisted all around him, and his socks abandoned at the foot of the bed where he kicked them off.

He was red beneath his skin, and he had a handful of his blankets gathered between his fingers as he was furiously rubbing it up and down between his legs, letting out frustrated whines as he waited for Daichi to come to him.

Then it finally came out, the sounds of pleasure, of ecstasy, as he rolled his hips into his hands. Daichi was staring at his boyfriend’s jerky movements, nearly fainting as all the blood in his body went to other places that were _not_ his brain.

“Daichi, Daichi, _Daichi_ , come here, _ah, please, please_ ”,

The request had Daichi instantly in motion, hobbling over to the Suga’s side as he deposited the stack of condoms on Suga’s bedside table.  He was in the process of kicking his jeans on the floor when Suga reached up with one hand and was already tugging on the back of Daichi’s boxers.

“Hurry up, Daichi, _hurry_ ”, he whined as the alpha looked over his shoulder to check on Suga. He was so flushed beneath his skin and feverish he almost looked sick. Daichi realized he really needed to hurry up. As he turned back around he caught sight of an adorable pale yellow pair of panties on the floor.

_‘Well, that’s one less thing to take off’,_

Daichi’s mind was reeling between bonding, to pleasing, to removing clothes, to putting on protection, to making sure he didn’t fall backwards and literally knock his boyfriend unconscious, to just how good Suga was smelling right now, and to getting Suga to refrain from _yanking_ Daichi onto the bed against his will, like please knock it off _right now_.

Sure he hasn’t played volleyball in a while, but _christ_ , does he still have his strength.

“ ** _Suga_** , hold still for like 2 seconds”, he huffed annoyed as he tried to get away from his boyfriend’s hands.

The omega bit his lip as he let out a loud high whine, “ _Daichi_ ”, he groaned out, “Hold me, pleas-“.

“ **I said wait** ”, he barked out over his shoulder.

Suga immediately retracted his hand as he stared up at Daichi through his long lashes, “…Sorry”, he murmured as he drew in on himself.

“I…-“, he puffed out a sigh through his nose, “No, I’m sorry, Suga, just wait a sec, okay? I didn’t mean to use that tone on you,”

Suga already had a hand down between his legs as he panted out the half moan of an, “ _Okay_ ”, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “It’s okay, _aahh_. Just _please_ ”,

Daichi made away with his pants and boxers, neatly folding them and putting them by the door. He turned around, feeling both ready to totally drive Suga into his mattress, and wanting to immediately cover up while his heart was leaping in his throat. He was standing in the middle of the room, stark naked. Of all times to be feeling shy. Go figure.

Suga was watching him expectantly through the whole process, but his breathing and hand motions multiplied when Daichi’s body was finally revealed. His needy whispers turned into amplified cries, begging for his alpha to come to bed with him and take care of him in his time of need.

He’d seen Daichi shirtless before, that wasn’t anything new. But seeing him completely naked was something else in its own element.

It’s natural for alphas to have larger genitalia than betas, so given that fact there’s always been some enlarged endowment kinks spread about the omegan and beta populations. It’s natural to want that, it’s normal. But Suga had never pegged himself to be so….excited about Daichi’s size. His mind was pleasantly hazed over by his heat, but he still had that small ounce of awareness that gave him an earth shattering blush as he truly _saw_ Daichi for the first time.

Daichi made his way to the side of the bed, somehow managing to not faint while furiously blushing and having a raging erection, and tugged on his lip worriedly.

What if he actually hurt Suga by accident? He didn’t really know what he was doing, not unless he totally followed his instinct….but if he surrendered himself to instinct then there’s a chance he’ll hurt Suga. _‘Not too fast, ease it in, be slow, be attentive of what he needs’_ , he reminded himself.

“Daichi”, Suga panted while his chest was shaking through ragged breaths, “M-my dress….help”,

“ _Oh_ , okay, I got it”,

The alpha reached around the omega’s curled form to find that the zipper of the dress was nestled in the blankets, “Turn around for me”.

Suga rolled over onto his stomach, not even bothering to remove his hand from between his legs in the process.

Daichi quickly finished unzipping the soft material, and he peeled away at the white flowery edges of the dress to unveil Suga’s wide expanse of silky skin. Suga whimpered both at the soft touches and his finger’s motions, but didn’t move. Daichi carefully eased the twisted garment off, guiding it so it didn’t rub Suga the wrong way or tear a seam.

Suga looked so decadent. Like something sweet and beautiful to behold and treasure forever. Daichi almost wanted to just stop time and stay there, gazing upon his future mate’s figure as he was nestled in a few blankets.

When his wide palms slid over Suga’s pronounced hips, the omega panted heavier as Daichi cued in on Suga’s rapidly rotating wrist as he massaged his sensitive bundle of nerves violently, “Daichi, yes, touch me _oh_ ”,

“Wait a second,” he murmured as he softly pulled on the omega’s arm.

Suga pouted but released himself to remove his arms from the dress. As Daichi began to pull it down past his legs, Suga was already back at it.

And when Daichi pulled back, he saw that Suga was actually _really_ curvy, now that he got a good look. His backside was round and perky, speckled at the top with two dimples nestled in Suga’s lower back. His thin waist gracefully fanned out in both directions towards his shoulders and his backside. He was just so beautiful, Daichi had found himself pausing to simply stare once more.

As Suga continued in his whispering of hushed praises, Daichi recalled the first time he pleasured him and could tell he was about to climax. So, he quickly tossed the wrinkled dress over to where his clothes were, and climbed into bed behind his boyfriend. He softly rolled Suga onto his side.

Suga’s hips were harshly clenching and thrusting forward into his hand as he let out, ‘Ah’s at every push of his body. Daichi glued himself to the omega’s side and reached around with one hand to pull Suga’s excited one away, whispering softly, “Let me, let me”,

Suga surrendered his hand and Daichi tentatively let his fingers dip into the wetness before him. Suga jerked in his arms, and the alpha used his other hand behind him to cradle Suga closer to his chest, crooning into the omega’s ear. He softly drove his fingers up and down the slick folds to wet his fingers, then he gently eased one finger inside.

As his appendage broke through, the tight walls completely engulfed his finger and Suga let out a moan. He gripped onto Daichi’s shoulders for purchase, nearly being driven mad from the mere penetration alone.

Daichi softly curved his finger, a bit experimentally since he only remembered a few of the things Suga had walked him through. It was really cramped, so he could barely bend his finger, managing to only really poke around more than anything.

Suga’s hand laid atop his and softly pulled it out and back in, squirming in place as he lead Daichi through what he wanted. He quickly began pushing faster and he was practically hyperventilating as Daichi’s hand was soon covered in slick.

“Dai, Dai, Dai, _more_ ”, he groaned out

“A second one?”, he supplemented, nearly masking the lust that was in his tone.

Suga nodded wildly, flinging his hair in multiple directions at once. Daichi retracted his finger and gently pushed his index along with his middle finger into the soaking wet heat. Suga clenched around the intrusion, letting out grunts of pleasure as he was stretched, he turned his head and buried his nose into Daichi’s scent glands.

He took in deep whiff after whiff, grinding his hips against his boyfriend’s fingers. It was softly burning, the new sensation, but all of it was so good and so welcome, that the omega just kept wanting more. Suga let go of his hand to card his fingers through Daichi’s hair, moaning and whimpering against Daichi’s neck as he could feel the way his boyfriend softly curved his fingers to follow the path inside of him.

Daichi then twisted his wrist to raise a thumb to Suga’s sensitive spot, and started to slowly rub in a circular motion.

“ _Oh god_ , Dai, yes, yes, yes”, he spoke out in a shaky voice as his hips began to stutter. Daichi felt it then, that feeling of Suga convulsing around his fingers, the soft pushes and pulls against this fingertips that made him want to drive them in deeper. So he did it.

He pushed the fingers as far as possible, and then gently let them curve up into the flexible walls around them. His thumb began to swirl faster, and he softly kissed Suga’s heated skin, letting the salty taste touch his tongue.

 _“Oh! Oh!”,_ Suga cried out as he thrusted against Daichi’s hand. He felt the soft prick of tears against the corners of his eyes as he finally climaxed. He felt the wetness between his legs begin to multiply as his inner walls kept convulsing and releasing more slick. Suga’s back arched as he felt pure release cleanse down his skin, and inside of himself he felt happy and satisfied.

He drove his nails into Daichi’s shoulders as he felt the pleasure rock through his body, as the room suddenly vibrated with multiple frequencies, making his eyesight and hearing go haywire. He felt his toes curl and his legs bow as he shook in place, moaning out stuttering syllables.

His shaking form slowly calmed down with a few minutes of time. The omega released out content and satisfied pheromones, and it would’ve made the alpha prouder than anything, but he was more focused on the fact that Suga’s breathing hadn’t calmed down, yet. Daichi felt an overwhelming urge to calm and comfort his omega, and he barely even realized what he was doing until Suga had simmered down for a second and began to protest.

“Daichi, Daichi”, he gasped out softly as he tried to stop his boyfriend with his hand. Daichi withdrew his fingers from the omega’s soft center, and wrapped Suga in a tight embrace, making it nearly impossible for him to make Daichi come to his senses. He softly pushed against Daichi’s face as he was going forwards to try and lick across Suga’s cheek. When he pushed through and was finally successful, he continued to do it against Suga’s pushing hands, the boy yelled out in a disgusted tone, “ _Ughhh_ , Daichi, stop that’s nasty”,

The alpha got more licks in, softly crooning and subtly releasing soothing pheromones. Suga’s pushes lost their strength as he melted against Daichi and laid in his arms while softly whining, his head being nudged out of place over and over as Daichi kept licking him.

“ _Stoooop_ , you gross loser”, he complained as he let his ankles tangle with Daichi’s.

Grooming was so old fashioned, almost archaic. Nobody really did that anymore. People had evolved past grooming, especially affectionate grooming. It was just weird. But like almost all weird instinctual urges, Suga still found a small part of himself enjoying it.

Against his will, he felt his chest softly thrum with a gentle purr. Daichi’s tongue finally stopped in response as he softly kissed the corner of Suga’s mouth. The alpha let out a rolling growl that let Suga know he was happy, too. It was a comforting sound, one that made Suga feel protected and surrounded.

Daichi’s hold on Suga grew tighter as they both softly nuzzled against each other. Their noses bumped and their lips brushed, and Suga kept winding his fingers all through Daichi’s hair. The omega turned in the alpha’s arms and rose his hands to grasp onto Daichi’s jaw. Their lips met softly and passionately, the two of them drawing out and back in ceremoniously, both gently tugging on one another’s lips.

They softly separated and Daichi ran a few digits through Suga’s mussed hair, “Are you thinking more clearly now?”

Suga nodded, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch, “Yeah, for now. It won’t last too long since I’ll get all…started up again in a minute.”

Daichi nodded in response and sheepishly murmured, “Sorry I sorta…groomed you just then. I wasn’t really thinking”

“It’s okay”, Suga nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, “Even though it was weird I still kind of liked it”,

Daichi grinned, “I could tell”,

A hand smacked his face lightly.

“Shut up”,

“Sorry, sorry”, he chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

A few beats of silence passed between them. They had a few lingering touches here and there, a few transpiring kisses, and a few position changes. Suga kept fidgeting in the bed, tossing and turning bit by bit, looking to get more comfortable.

“You okay?”, Daichi asked.

Suga frowned, “Can you get some more blankets? It’s not quite soft enough”,

“I got you. Where do you keep them?”

“In my closet. The bin on the floor”,

Daichi nodded and rose from the bed, giving a slight wince as he shifted around.

Suga was curled in the few sheets he had on his bed, clutching a soft pillow to his side, “You okay?”

“Yeah, um, it just hurts”,

“Huh? What does?”,

“Uh, my…… _yeah_. I’ve been hard for a while….”,

Suga giggled into his palm, “Does it actually hurt?”

Daichi was on the floor pulling out a blue topped clear bin that, judging by the way the alpha’s back muscles flexed, had to be pretty heavy, “Well….yeah. Just this whole area”, he said gesturing to his hips. “It’s just kinda….sore,”

Suga hid his smile behind the pillow in his arms, “Wait…so…like…why didn’t you do something for it? We’ve just been laying here for a little while….you could’ve done _something_ ,”

The alpha tugged out a long fluffy blue duvet, “I don’t want to let my instinct get the best of me, I want to go slow so I don’t hurt you. I also don’t want you to feel inclined to do anything for my….predicament”,

This stopped Suga’s chuckling, “Oh…well, I trust you Daichi. It’ll be okay. You won’t hurt me,”

He made an unsure noise, “I know you trust me, baby, but still. I don’t trust myself yet. I might rush things, and I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you,”

“If you want me to fix the predicament….I can”, he murmured shyly, partially behind his pillow.

“Only if you want to”, Daichi mused with a crooked grin as he placed the top of the bin back on.

Daichi turned and tossed the thick duvet onto the bed, making Suga squeal happily as it landed on top of him. He began throwing more sheets onto the bed, one right after the other, watching with a smile. Suga’s form under the blankets moved around excitedly, nestling himself deeper into the soft puffy nest.

Daichi walked over to the side of the bed, trying his best to ignore the tightness in his groin, and lifted the sheets in search of Suga. He had to raise a couple more layers until he found him, happily tucked inside in a tiny nook with his hair tousled around and a big grin on his face. Revealing him let a wave of satisfied omega hit Daichi’s nose, and the primal side of him was immensely pleased.

He couldn’t keep from smiling at him, happy to see his boyfriend so pleased and comfortable. Suga tugged his lip into his mouth while his breathing started to get slightly heavier.

“Daichi, it’s getting hot can you pull me out?”, he asked with a warm simper.

Daichi extended an arm into the cover cave to pull onto Suga’s arm. In no time, he had pulled him out, and Suga was clutching onto his side as he felt his legs beginning to give out.

“Daichi.”, he panted, “Bed. Now.”

“ _Right_ ”, he grunted as he lifted the boy in his arms and laid his back softly in the mass of blankets. Suga purred and nestled his head against the pillows and blankets.

Daichi began to climb into bed, and Suga tugged onto his arm, “Daichi hurry, it’s coming back”,

“I know, I know”,

A fresh chill ran down Suga’s spine and he shivered, “ _Come here_ , Daichi”, he groaned out

“I’m coming”, He immediately complied, sliding down next to Suga, but was surprised when he heard a soft whine.

“What is it, baby?”

“Not _there_ ”, he whined, his eyelids becoming heavy.

“Where?”

“ _Here_ ”, he whimpered as he slowly spread his legs and lifted his chin, in total submission.

“Oh, shit”, Daichi whispered to himself, letting his eyes rake over every part of Suga before him, “Holy _shit_ ”,

“Daichi!”, he called out when the alpha hadn’t immediately moved.

“Sorry!”, he called out his rushed apology, but quickly lifted himself to climb between Suga’s legs, “Is here okay?”

Suga’s hand shot out to grasp onto Daichi’s neck harshly, dragging the alpha down on top of himself. Daichi squawked in surprise but was silenced with a warm kiss. He felt his eyes drift closed as he focused on the feeling of Suga’s arms around his neck, pulling his form down closer to the heated body beneath him. The hotness of Suga’s plump lips smashing into his own, and the electrifying feeling of those soft lips parting to meet his tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

Their stomachs met together, softly making contact as their hip bones clashed slightly. Suga raised his hips to feel the large shape of Daichi pushing against his folds and he purred loudly. Their lips molded together, in a rough love making manner, earning pleased moans from both parties.

Daichi tried to lift his weight away from the omega beneath him as Suga reached and reached to grind his hips against the alpha before him. A soft wet sound rose from between them, the gentle swishes of slick being slid against their groins and thighs.

Suga was tugging onto Daichi’s lip when the alpha had lifted his face away from the other. He pushed Suga’s damp bangs back with both of his hands as he softly cooed, “Suga, hey, look at me. Open your eyes, baby”,

The omega was slow to respond, but he did so, and slightly rose to try and meet Daichi’s lips. He whined as Daichi softly pushed his shoulders down, “Listen to me, okay? Okay? Suga, baby, try and pay attention”,

“ _What_?”, he whined out annoyed as he kept trying to shift in place.

“Listen, look, okay? We’re going to do this, but I need you to stop me if I hurt you, okay?”

“Ugh, _baby_ ”, he softly groaned as he softly bowed himself into the body above him, “God, I want you inside me-“

Daichi weakly rolled his eyes, “Suga, listen to me”,

Suga’s hands rose to tangle themselves in his hair again, but Daichi stopped his wrists, “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

Suga tried to yank his hands free, but when he couldn’t he mewled out, “ _Okay_ , okay, just do me”,

Daichi released Suga’s hands to grasp onto his slender jaw, and meet his eyes, “Koushi”

Suga’s attention immediately narrowed in, and Daichi was happy to get it, “Tell me if I hurt you, understand?”

“….You won’t hurt me, Daichi”, he spoke in a tired and sultry tone, turning his head to lay a kiss to the alpha’s palm.

Daichi turned his head back so they could try to maintain eye contact, “But I could, and I want you to try your best to pay attention and tell me if I do anything wrong, okay?”

Suga squirmed in his arms, “Whatever just _fuck me_ ”, he drawled out.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay, baby”,

Using one arm as support, Daichi leaned over Suga’s head to crane his hand to the stack of condoms he made on the bedside stand. He snatched one of the red ones, and as he settled back down into place, Suga purred violently against his flexing bicep. His cheek stretched back and forth as he nuzzled the taught muscle, and Daichi could only find it adorable momentarily before he had to pull away.

“Hold on baby”, he murmured as he tore the plastic open and gingerly sat up.

Suga whined in protest, but didn’t have the energy or will power to sit up. He only watched past his legs at Daichi leaning back on his haunches to begin rolling the plastic down his length.

Daichi climbed back on top of him, arms flattening the fluffy mounds of blankets around Suga’s head. His head tossed against the soft pillows while he lightly whined, “Hurry up, Daichi”. His skin was beginning to turn the painfully pink color again, signaling the new wave of heat that was passing through.

“I am, I am. Be patient”, he cooed.

Daichi kept one arm by Suga’s head, and he lightly tangled his fingers in the soft grey wisps, and used the other hand to get a firm hold onto the base of his member. Daichi leaned forwards to kiss down Suga’s face, his plush cheeks, button nose, and his cushioned lips.

He gently ran the tip up and down Suga’s folds, and had to pull away and bite the inside of his cheek hard to refrain from shoving himself all the way in. He tasted a bit of blood as his canine pierced the inside of his mouth, but he didn’t pause to notice.

Suga was a bit quieter than before, closing his eyes and feeling as Daichi slowly and carefully eased the tip inside. The omega let out a soft murmur of pleasure and lightly nuzzled against the alpha’s forearm, and Daichi had to all but pull out to keep himself to releasing right then as he felt the tightness of Suga’s walls.

He eased more of himself inside, keeping his eyes trained on Suga to see any sign of discomfort. When he was already breaking a sweat fighting his instinct, he had to immediately pull out as Suga’s grip on his arm tensed and he hissed a bit in pain.

“I’m sorry baby”, he immediately called out as he held Suga’s head in his hand and started littering his skin with kisses again, “Are you alright? I’m sorry”,

Suga’s breathing was heavily complicated as he fanned his digits on Daichi’s chest to push him back, softly whimpering, “No, no, come back, I’m okay”,

Daichi moved Suga’s skull to look into his eyes, “Are you sure?”

Suga met his eyes, looking just a little out of it, while he nodded, “I’m okay, keep going,”

Daichi took in a deep breath and slowly pushed into Suga again. His walls parted easier than before at first, but as he kept going he met more friction and let himself come to a small stop as he was halfway inside of his boyfriend.

Suga’s murmurs got a little louder, whining mewls left his throat as he pulled on the back of Daichi’s neck. Their lips met and Suga hastily opened his mouth against his boyfriend’s, letting their tongues softly caress and curl around each other. When he began slowly pulling away, he softly sucked on the tip of Daichi’s tongue, making the alpha’s center inside of him twitch.

Suga gasped against Daichi’s lips and grasped onto his hair, “I-i-it moved”, he half-whispered. Almost as if he could watch it happen, his eyes drifted down to where they were joined, but a soft chuckle above him brought his attention back.

“It does that sometimes”,

“More”, Suga whimpered out, pulling on Daichi’s hair to make him come in closer.

The alpha kept a firm hand on the bed to stop the movement, “I’ll give you more, just wait, baby”,

As he let his hips move forwards, enough was in that he could take his hand away and cage Suga’s head of grey between his arms. Suga let out more whispers of moans while he wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist.

Suga gently craned his neck to reach Daichi’s lips. His tongue rubbed the ridges of Daichi’s mouth, lightly passing over the point of his canine, making the both of them moan into each other. They both kissed, groaning, with Daichi gripping the sheets between his knuckles and Suga grasping onto his hair.

He stopped his hips as Suga’s body tense, he quickly searched his face for pain. Suga bit his lip while puffing breaths out of his nose, “I’m okay….it’s just a lot”,

“A….lot? Do you want me to pull out?”

Suga nuzzled his face against the alpha’s fist, “ _God_ , no, it’s good don’t leave. Just give me more”, he mewled out.

Daichi clenched his jaw, but went ahead and pushed the last of what was left inside. His head was swimming with roaring thoughts about how great it’d feel if he just took off the condom, if he flipped Suga over and took him from behind, and if he lost his mind to instinct and totally took him with all his might. But he had to keep fighting, so he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind as he carefully shifted himself above Suga.

Suga moaned at the movement, feeling Daichi’s knot brush up against him, “ _Oh_ , _Dai_ , mmm, your knot”,

Daichi kissed Suga’s lips, “Wait for that, okay?”

Suga nodded and tugged onto his boyfriend’s lip, “C’mon give it to me, Daichi”, he mewled.

Daichi carefully pulled out and pushed back in, taking more and more length with each push and pull. Suga let loose languid groans at the friction, digging his nails into the alpha’s shoulders. A small part of him in the back of his mind disliked how high his moans were, but his heat had more influence over him, so he continued to sweetly cry out to his alpha, encouraging him.

The long loud moans paused for every kiss, every gasp, and every passing comment of encouragement. Suga’s brows cinched, his moans rose to higher pitches as he focused more on the sensation of everything seeming to spread, to get wider, and open up more inside of him.

“More”, he whined out with a gasp as Daichi pulled all the way out and pushed back in.

Daichi pushed harder, and Suga watched as the abs before him coiled inwards with the roll of his hips. They both moaned out at the sensation, and the alpha above him had to sit up and lay his hands onto Suga’s hips for better leverage.

While they were both mewling out together, their pace remained rather slow and sensuous. Daichi rolling his hips into Suga’s, and eventually settling back onto his heels to pull Suga’s bottom half upwards.

Suga let his arms extend above his head, baring his neck, and letting out an omegan cry. The sound of it nearly made Daichi lose his focus, but he had to grit his teeth and keep pushing for Suga.

A small whimper caught his attention though, and he quickly looked into Suga’s eyes, searching for any hurt.

“I don’t want to wait anymore”, he moaned out as his hips squirmed against Daichi’s, “Bite me, Daichi”,

“Sug-“

“ _Now_ ”, he whined.

Daichi stopped his pace as he pulled on the back of Suga’s shoulders, bringing him up onto his lap. Suga sat on the top of Daichi’s thighs, feeling a bit stiff and stuffed at the sensation of Daichi inside of him. He mewled softly, extending his neck to the side, “Here, Daichi, here”,

The alpha made sure he had a good grip onto Suga’s form before he let himself indulge and bite. He thought long and hard about how badly he’s always wanted to be Suga’s alpha. How he’s always wanted to protect him, to love him, to be his, to be the only person he could rely on. How badly he wanted and needed to bond with the omega that he was inside of. How he needed to make sure nobody else could think they had a chance with _his_ omega, _his_ boyfriend, _his_ mate.

His canines easily pierced Suga’s soft skin, making Suga yell out in a mix of pain and unrestrained pleasure. Suga’s nails dragged long thin lines down Daichi’s back, grunting out in pleasure as he felt his center begin throbbing at the sensation of being marked. He moaned out Daichi’s name and as he continued inching his claws down, he suddenly felt a spark along his scalp. A feeling that shocked him, made him think, _‘No, no, that’s too hard, that hurts. You better stop’,_

He yanked his arms off, feeling a bit guilty for scratching Daichi so harshly. Daichi’s hold on his body was still strong though, so he couldn’t pull away. In his mind he could feel the pain still, but it was easily overlooked as a fierce rush of bliss, pleasure, and love filled his head. He could almost taste the sweet flavors of the emotions as they overflowed out of his skull.

Suga felt a slight burning in his mouth as his gums stretched to accommodate his extending canines. He whimpered at the sensation and nuzzled Daichi’s cheek for comfort. When he did so, he felt a rush of some light sweet feeling….something cute? Sweet? He wasn’t quite sure, but it felt almost adorable.

“Here, baby, c’mon”, Daichi murmured as he bared his neck to Suga. He softly nudged the head of grey to his nape and was delighted to feel the sharp press of canines piercing his own sweat drenched skin.

Daichi groaned low in his throat as their bond fully formed. He could suddenly feel slight pain, immense euphoria, and affection. He frowned at noticing pain, and softly crooned in Suga’s ear. The omega slumped into his arms, the two of them feeling enormous sparks of pleasure all over their bodies.

Suga’s cries immediately increased in volume, almost echoing in the room, and he found himself beginning to grind his hips. The feeling of Daichi’s length softly shifting out, and suddenly going back in, made Suga’s eyes roll back as he gripped onto the muscular form in front of him and let out another omegan cry.

The minute the noise released itself, Daichi felt a flash of embarrassment in his head.

“It’s okay, baby”, he cooed, easily matching Suga’s pace with his own hips, “I like it, don’t be embarrassed”,

Before Suga could reply, Daichi led them down onto the bed, laying Suga on his back, caging his head between his arms again. Their hips were working with each other, both going faster and moaning against one another.

The soft prick of pain hadn’t gone away yet, and he licked up Suga’s cheek, “What hurts, baby?”

Suga bared his neck to Daichi, wincing at his skin stretching along with the jerks raking up his form.

Daichi leaned down to lap at the bite, licking away the blood and leading it to heal. He crooned and licked and kissed, comforting his _mate_ , all while his hips kept pushing excitedly against Suga’s. He thought he wanted to knot him before, but now, the sensation of pure desire and need was even stronger.

With one last kiss to Suga’s bite, he carefully sucked it into his mouth, sucking the spot gently. The sensation threw Suga off the edge as he felt an orgasm smash through him. Suga’s moans and cries almost turned into screams as he gasped out, sputtered Daichi’s name, calling out to god or any deity of the universe to help him fathom the immense pleasure he was feeling.

The pleasure kept stretching, kept multiplying, until he couldn’t see, hear, smell, or taste anything but pure unrestrained indulgence. His throat burned as he kept calling out, and he didn’t even sense or feel when his core was stretched beyond belief at his mate’s incoming knot.

His vision blurred and blacked out and there was nothing else to sense but the burn of a great stretch in his folds and strong palms holding onto his hips.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thought that came to Suga’s mind was that the room smelled absolutely horrible. It smelled just like after his heat ended. How all the sheets stretched beneath him were covered with slick. The musty, thick smell of sex. He would’ve groaned in annoyance at all the laundry he’d have to do until another thought interrupted his train of thought.

He’d been mated.

He’s a bonded omega.

Suga cracked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the soft light of the sun pouring in from the window. A few birds outside tweeted for attention outside, maybe small chicks were being fed in the tree beyond his front porch.

His floor had blankets, clothes, and….condoms littered across it. He was laid against his side, facing his partially closed blinds that had allowed the morning sun to peek in on his bedroom. The rest of the room remained dark as the sky had yet to turn a brighter shade of blue.

He could hear deep breathing behind him, slight warm breaths against the nape of his neck. He cued in on the sheet wrapped across his chest, suddenly grateful to be covered, and raised an arm to tug it up higher.

His movement sparked a little bit of soreness to come to his attention. His shoulder and his back hurt a bit, and upon shifting off of his side, almost everything hurt. He winced softly feeling as most of it was concentrated to the insides of his thighs.

Even though everything hurt, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk properly, he was still immensely happy. A sense of confidence was set in place at being bonded. He felt a bit more mature.

But more than anything. He felt pretty sticky. Carefully, Suga eased himself into an upright position, pausing to groan in pain at some moments.

Daichi was still a disheveled mess behind him, his hair looked ten times spikier, and a sheet was only strewn across his waist haphazardly. His chest was rising and falling with deep breaths, and Suga let a huge grin paint his face as he watched his mate sleep.

Suga lightly hobbled his way over to his dresser, carding through the drawers to find something to put on. He grabbed a beige embroidered cotton dress out of one drawer, and a soft pair of blue panties out of another.

After retrieving all that he was looking for, he made his way into his bathroom, and closed the door behind him before he turned on the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Daichi woke up feeling damp and achy. His shoulders and his upper back throbbed a bit, along with his legs and his arms. Wrinkling his nose at the smell of the room, he sat up in bed, carding a few fingers through his hair. He could tell it was early in the morning by the way the newly rising sun began to invade his eyesight. The window was cracked, letting in a soft breeze.

In observation he noticed: 1. It did not smell like heat anymore. Which then prompted a serious rush of pride at remembering how he knotted and bonded with his _mate_ last night. His beautiful, curvaceous, adorable, sweet, strong mate.

  1. The bed was empty, and he was alone surrounded by mounds of blankets that made up the nest. His joy dwindled only a little bit for not having his mate at his side. Concluding that Suga was somewhere else, and that it was the sheets and his own body making his nose agitated.
  2. He was hungry, and he could smell a swirl of different delicious aromas from downstairs.



Bringing his legs over the side of the bed, he felt more soreness concentrated at his back when he moved, but ignored it. Rising to his feet, he saw a small stack of clothes on top of Suga’s desk. Perched on them was a small note stating that Daichi could wear the clothes presented to him. It hadn’t looked like Suga’s handwriting, so it was probably one of his moms’.

He collected the clothes and made his way into the bathroom connected to Suga’s bedroom, switching on the light and twisting the shower faucet.


	13. Chapter 13

It was odd, being comfortable on his own somewhere else. Typically after Suga’s heats he was clingy to both his moms and Daichi. He used to always want to feel some validation that he wasn’t going to be left alone, but now, he was mated. He knew he’d never be alone. That his mate was only far away in distance, but close in heart.

Suga could feel when Daichi woke up. It was like a tiny flame was lit, and suddenly all of his feelings washed over him.

Groggy. _Ouch_. Gross. Happy. Pride. Lonely. _Ouch_.

He hummed in thought to himself. What could the tiny blips of pain be? Suga worried his lip between his teeth as he recalled clawing the hell out of Daichi’s skin. That could be it. Maybe his bond bite? Daichi had groomed his and made sure it would heal. Suga hadn’t quite done the same.

Suga lightly moved a pan off of the stove to lay some bacon onto a plate. He quickly turned off the burner and laid the pan in the sink, rushing cold water over it. Using one hand he moved the silver appliance under the rush of the water, and with the other he absently munched on a sliver of bacon.

The last thing he remembers was Daichi tending to the bite and being knocked out by such a vicious orgasm. Nothing else really stayed in his memory past that. Which, he admitted, was a little bit embarrassing.

_Ouch._

There it was again. He scrunched his lips in thought, maybe Daichi was stretching or moving around a lot. Otherwise, why did he keep getting hurt? A small part of him wanted to run upstairs and check on him, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to hover.

Finishing up his piece of bacon, he grabbed a sponge and began cleaning the pans in the sink he’d left from all the cooking he did earlier.

_Ouch. Ouch._

“What are you _doing_ up there?”, he murmured to himself.

He could hear footsteps upstairs, listening to Daichi walk around. Pause in some spots, then move on. After putting the last dish onto a drying rack, Suga happily spun around to begin setting up his plate. He took some more bacon, grabbed some pancakes, placed half a waffle on as well, and took a small bowl of rice and some tofu he made along with it all.

Sure he was eating a lot, but he was really really hungry.

Before Hayami had left for work, she told him to go ahead and stock up on food. He was in for an eventful couple of days, apparently. His body was preparing itself for a baby, feeding in more fats and nutrition so the pup could be bred safely.

But there was no pup.

His first thought was, _‘Well, since there’s no baby, can’t I just not eat too much?’,_ but his mother had already seen the question coming and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She knew he’d be hungry regardless, so with a comment of good luck over her shoulder, she went into the garage to start the car and head to work.

So now, instead of the old traditional view of a newly bonded couple preparing for their new cubs, it was just a really really hungry teenage omega and his new mate about to stuff their greedy mouths with a hearty breakfast.

He had to use two hands, and a bit of support from his knee, but he was still able to carry his overflowing plates to the kotatsu in the living room. And, upon depositing the remaining plate in his arms, he heard footsteps enter the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Suga turned and rushed into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, “Morning”, he called out in a sing song tone.

Daichi grinned back and wrapped him up in a tight hug, “Morning”, he murmured softly against Suga’s neck.

He lightly kissed the bite there, making a swift chill pass down Suga’s spine. He lightly hit the alpha’s shoulder in protest, “Knock it off”,

“You like it”, he retorted back.

They fell into a soft kiss, Suga being held tightly to Daichi’s chest with his arms coiling around the alpha’s neck. Daichi grasped onto his waist, carefully lifting him up onto the counter next to the various plates of food.

“You made a lot of food”,

Suga nodded, “Yeah, my mom said it’d be best. We’d already be hungry, and I’ll be eating more, so yeah”,

Daichi raised a brow, “Why would you be eating more?”

“My body wants to prepare for a baby even though there ain’t one”, he grumbled against another slice of bacon he’d stuck in his mouth.

Daichi lightly choked on nothing and Suga giggled while patting his back.

“Don’t be so shy”, he laughed, kissing Daichi’s cheek.

“I’m not trying to be”, he muttered, trying to turn his red cheeks away from Suga’s eyesight.

Daichi was overwhelmed with the desire to have Suga pregnant, in all honesty. His deep rooted instincts were begging for him to nest close by his mate and protect him from any harm that may come to endanger him or his cubs. But….there was no baby. So, he felt more possessive and protective for _almost_ no reason.

His hands were placed on the omega’s slender waist, but he couldn’t quite pry away his eyes from Suga’s tummy. And he also couldn’t quite stop himself from imagining the flat stomach appearing more rounded, full of his cubs, fertile, gentle, and strong.

Suga grabbed onto the alpha’s jaw, returning his face to be right in front of his. He laid a deep kiss on the alpha’s lips, making Daichi’s hair stand on end, “You pounded _and_ knotted me last night, this shouldn’t be weird for you”,

“Suga!”, he yelped out in surprise.

 _Blip_.

Daichi frowned while Suga began laughing, lightly hooking his feet around Daichi’s thighs so he couldn’t run away.

“Hey, what was that?”, Daichi asked, absently running his hands over Suga’s thighs.

Suga was still chortling a bit, “What was what?”

“I felt something…just a second ago….”,

His laughter died down, “Hmm? In our bond?”

“Yeah…”,

“What’d it feel like?”, Suga lifted a hand to trace his finger down his boyfriend’s jawline.

“I dunno…I couldn’t tell with that one”,

Suga cocked his head to the side, “When I was laughing?”

“Kinda like a second right before? I dunno I just said ‘Suga’-“

 _Blip_.

“Oh, there it was again!”, he called out, interrupting himself.

_‘Ah, no wonder. My name….I didn’t think it mattered that much…’_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is killing me someone send help.
> 
> I don't like being an adult :(
> 
> btw, there's more coming, I'm just a mess, forgive me uwu

Suga blushed while reaching for another bacon slice, “ _Oh_ ….”, he lightly whispered.

“’Oh’? What is it?”, his alpha asked, a small bit of worry entering his scent.

“Well…”, Suga murmured, lightly munching, “It’s not a big deal, so don’t worry about it or anything. Calm down”,

He lightly fanned his hands in the air to try and soothe the alpha, but it didn’t seem to have an effect.

“What is it?”, Daichi asked, rather determined.

The omega huffed a little sigh through his nose as he shoved the last half of the bacon slice into his mouth, “I don’t mind too much…but I always call you by your first name. You just don’t really  _say_  mine.”

He paused to let his food go down, “And I’m sure you still say ‘Suga’ cause you’re like used to it, but I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you called me by my first name, too…..”.

A bit of tension left Daichi’s shoulders, his thumbs circling the smooth thighs below his palms, “Oh.”

“It’s really not a big deal, though!”, Suga quickly added.

He paused.

“Well, why didn’t you just say something?”.

Suga made an unsure noise in his throat, “Well, like, I didn’t want to try and make you change something in your actions if you didn’t  _need_  to change them. So, it's okay! I still it like when you just call me Suga”,

Daichi eyed Suga's expression. Yes, it was obvious that he was totally okay with just being called by his family name, but, it was still clear to see the small bit of hope in the omega's smile.

He grinned lightly, leaning forward to capture his mate’s lips in a soft peck, “I don’t mind calling you Koushi”, he whispered, only a little shy of a rough coarse sound.

A flutter passed over the omega’s heart, and he tucked his bottom lip into his mouth to keep his flustered feelings off his face.

“Ah, you really do like it, then”, Daichi remarked with a raised brow.

Suga playfully scoffed, “Well, yes of course I do, who wouldn’t?”,

Daichi just shrugged his wide shoulders with a love struck expression planted on his face as he leaned in close to completely capture Suga’s lips in his own once more. Suga’s hands grasped onto Daichi’s jaw as he tugged on his alpha’s lip, pulling him in closer.

Wide palms smoothed their way up and down the omega’s thighs, tracing a path to loop around the omega’s thin waist once more. Daichi pulled Suga up into his arms. Letting him cling his legs around his middle while Daichi supported his behind with his hands.

" _Mmm_ , I love you, Koushi. I love you so much", he spoke hotly against his mate's lips. He trailed across the omega's soft rosy cheeks, pecking over and over. Slowly, he made it to Koushi's neck, softly kissing, lightly tasting, over the omega's claim bite, making him arch his back into his alpha's thick chest. Suga's voice rose from soft hums, into gracious low whines as his eyes drifted close and his grey lashes caressed his cheeks.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Koushi… _damn_ , I love you so much…”, Daichi murmured repeated his loving comments, over and over by the omega’s ear. Making sure to whisper Koushi’s given name every time, letting his mate know how much he’s treasured, how much he’s loved.

Gradually, Daichi drifted back to his mate's plush lips. Suga softly moaned as his alpha’s tongue entered his mouth, stimulation making the hairs across his body stand on end. Their hands were wild all over each other. Their tastes, their touches, their breaths, the proximity of their faces, their hair being mussed in all different directions, their teeth, their tongues, their souls, their minds, their love for one another, all of it thrown together was overwhelming in the most unimaginable frenzy of passion.

Daichi pushed Suga’s form up against the refrigerator, making the block of metal teeter back with force.

He broke away for only a second to make eye contact, silently asking,  _‘Right here? Now?’_.

To which he only got a unanimous,  _‘Absolutely’_.


	16. Chapter 16

Obviously, the two teens earned their fair share of scoldings when Nara came home from work with Hayami at her heels. The house smelled, practically reeked, of a combination of various foods and heavy sexual desire. The blunt offense was almost akin to a metaphorical kick to the gut. A form of marking one’s territory in another alpha’s home was absolutely unacceptable. It was not only awkward for them all, but **then** Nara was uncomfortable in _her_ _own_ nest due to nearly nothing smelling like herself anymore.

Which now explains why Suga and Daichi were temporarily kicked out of the house so that she and Hayami can…… re-scent everything.

“Dai, let’s go somewhere”, Suga whined from the bed at the center of the room.

Daichi turned from his notebook, still having his attention split between his mate and a calculus problem. They needed to make up all their work for the time they’re missing due to bonding in the middle of the week.

“Where do you wanna go?”,

“I don’t know. But, I wanna go outside now. I’m done staying in here and having sex all over the place, and then trying to clean up any messes we make, and then start making new messes during the process. And then taking a shower, to try and clean ourselves, and then having sex in the showe-“

“ ** _Kou!_** ”,

“Sorry, sorry, whatever, let’s just do something different for a change. I miss being out.”,

“ _Mmph_ ”, the alpha grunted in agreement.

“And I’m not that horny anymore so we can _actually_ go outside without the fear of ripping off each other’s clothes. I see no issue”,

“Except that we have no plan or destination picked out”.

“Pick somewhere!”,

Daichi put his pencil down, “Want to go out to eat?”

“If I eat anymore I might explode”,

“Fair point”,

“Well, what abou-“,

A small twinkling noise interrupted the two teen’s thoughts, making both of them check their phones. Suga made an excited squealing sound as he hopped upright in bed, “Dai!!”

“Yeah?”

“Shouyou and Yuu wanna meet up at the mall! We should go!”,

Daichi mulled the thought over in his mind, “How long do you think we’ll be out for? We still need to catch up on calc. Plus, we have some English left to do”,

Suga frowned, “I mean, yes I agree, but also…. We don’t have to _necessarily_ turn it in yet. We could wait til-,”

“Kou, **that** is dangerous thinking. We can go out and have some fun, but we still need to get all of this done by Monday, yeah?”,

“ ** _Ugh_** , okay”, Suga groaned as he flopped back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate me yet


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not yet done with this because every other day I get a thought and my brain goes, "Perfect it reflects my fudging life put it iN THE FIC" and then I keep adding more and editing more why do I do this

Suga squealed as he rushed towards Hinata and hoisted him high into a big tight hug. He blew a soft raspberry against the sunshiny boy’s cheek, making him screech and burst into a fit of giggles.

“S-S-Suga-san! Stop! Hahaha, oh god- !”, tried to sputter more words but Suga’s hold was too tight and he kept squeezing into the tiny omega’s ticklish sides, “C-cut it out!”.

Daichi shook his head, quickly taking the keys out of the ignition so he could keep those two out of the road. He shoved his keys into his pocket, letting the chain it was connected to run alongside his leg, “C’mon you two, out of the street”.

Hinata had his legs tightly wound around Suga’s waist, so Suga simply sidestepped to be closer to the line of cars.

“Yo, captain!”, Hinata cheered loudly, cutely thrusting his hand out towards Daichi, “Long time no see!”.

Daichi grinned and gave him a high five and a rustle of his hair, and the red haired omega leaned into the captain’s touch, “Good to see you too, Shou”.

“Woaaaw~, it really _does_ feel different to be around you guys”, he murmured as he let his cheek lay onto Suga’s head.

Daichi pursed his lips in thought, “Different how?”

He scrunched his nose in a cute manner, lightly to one side of his face, “Mmmmm, like both of you are different. Suga-san smells”, he paused to burrow his nose into Suga’s soft hair, “…..happier? Warmer, and softer. Like a mom!”

“And what about Dai?”, Suga asked with a small grin, indulging in Hinata.

The omega in Suga’s arms leaned forward to scent at the air, “ _Ooh!_ Just like my dad, super safe, kinda…. confident and mature and stuff! I mean, of course you still smell like _yourselves_ , but I feel all _mmmmmm_ and _eeeeehhhh_ and protected around both of you!”, Hinata wrapped his arms around Suga’s neck, “I wanna stay close to you, y’know?”

Suga chuckled softly, “That’s actually really cute”,

Daichi smiled, letting his palm find the small of Suga’s back and give a gentle push, “It is, now let’s head inside. Where’s Yuu?”

Hinata wiggled down until his feet found the ground and instantly he hopped right back up, “ ** _Oh! Oh! Oh!_** While we were waiting for you guys we ran into Enno, ands Tanaka-senpai, and Yama showed up! Everybody came out today, now we’re a **_super_** big group! Like a pack!! Even Tsukishima is sticking with us!”

Daichi rolled his eyes as the boisterous omega tugged onto both his senpai’s hands, excitedly hopping from one foot to the next. They made their way inside the mall, the usual echoed noise filled their ears. There were tons of people in on a Friday afternoon; alphas, betas, and omegas alike. Unpresented children and teens ran about, sometimes closely followed in tow by their hovering-but-‘ _technically’_ -not-close-enough-to-be-hovering parents.

The two trailed behind Hinata as he eventually grew impatient with their slow steps and began skipping further ahead. Daichi clasped his hand around Suga’s and the two leisurely walked. Suga was wearing high-waisted floral shorts paired with a loose blouse, and it made him look so beautiful. Daichi couldn’t help himself from sneaking a few looks at the way the shorts hugged Suga’s perky behind.

A high gasp, practically a shriek, made both him and Daichi snap their heads to their left in surprise. Before either of them knew what was happening, Suga was damn near tackled to the ground.

“ ** _OH~!_ MR. REFRESHING!! IT’S BEEN TOO LONG WE _NEVER_ EVEN TALK ANYMORE!!** ”

Oikawa had his great long arms coiled around Suga’s small middle, and using his height to an advantage, had the boy high in the air, giving him no choice but to grasp onto him for balance. Suga grinned ear to ear.

“T-Tooru-! Oh my god, you frightened me”, Suga gasped out, hands gripping tightly onto the brunette’s shoulders, “Oh, I missed you so much!”.

Oikawa spun in circles, “ ** _Ugh!_** Life is so boring and sad without reading all your texts. Now, I forgive you because I see that you’ve been _preoccupied_ ”, he wiggled his perfectly shaped brows, “When were you going to tell me you were planning to bond with Captain Handsome over here?”.

“Oh, Tooru”, Suga sighed, and leaned in to whisper, “It wasn’t planned”.

Daichi’s brow involuntarily twitched, “H-hey, Oikawa, could you please put him-“

Oikawa’s mouth dropped wide open, “Y-you mean-“, he let out a dramatic gasp, perfectly fit for a Shakespearean play, “You have to tell me **_everything_**! You naughty little vixen, you”. Oikawa nuzzled against Suga’s neck, coddling the boy close. Suga rolled his eyes and did so back, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck.

Daichi fidgeted awkwardly, “Oikawa-san, could you put Koushi down? **Please?** ”.

“ ** _Ohp!_** ” ** _,_** Oikawa slowly lowered Suga back onto his feet, adding unnecessary grandiose gestures to show he was being gentle, “Don’t wanna upset your alpha here, now do I? Your big, protective, _strong_ alpha”. Oikawa let out a teasing giggle.

Suga lightly hit Oikawa’s arm in response, unable to keep his grin at bay.

“Shittykawa, don’t fucking run off without finishing at the checkout counter!”, a distant thundering voice chastised.

“Whoopsie, be right back, I need to finish up in that store”, Oikawa mentioned as he threw a thumb towards the shop’s direction, “Kou-chan, wait for me, yeah? We totally have to catch up!”.

Nobody could even utter a response before Oikawa was rushing off into the small shop. Suga just sighed and stayed where he was, and Daichi came up behind him to hug his mate from behind. Suga lifted his head, tilting his chin back so he could place a little kiss on Daichi’s nose. Daichi returned the kiss, pressing his lips to Suga’s adorable nose, and his heart was bursting with love when Suga gave him a little cheeky grin.

Daichi gave him a squeeze and Suga giggled in response, turning around in his arms to give him a proper kiss. They kept it appropriate for public, Suga’s arms tucked up against Daichi’s chest and his forehead against Daichi’s. They only gave a few more pecks before pulling away, Daichi’s arms still wound about Suga’s middle.

It only took a few more minutes before Oikawa was trudging out of the store, tons of bags crammed along his arms, sliding down to be caught into the crooks of his elbows.

“Okay, Kou-chan, tell me. Did you trap Dai-chan in your bedroom or what?”.

Suga let out an undignified gasp, “Of course I didn’t, Tooru!”.

Oikawa tugged onto Suga’s hand to lead him away and he wiggled his way out of Daichi’s protective arms to go to Oikawa’s side.

Oikawa dropped all the bags he was holding right onto the floor, using his now free arms to hold onto Suga’s. Daichi was about to protest when the two began talking and walking off, but Suga turned around and shouted out, “I’ll be right back, Dai. Just a couple minutes!”.

Iwaizumi had just then caught up with everyone else outside the store, letting out a loud groan as he saw Oikawa running off again, and Daichi raised his brows at the amount of bags the alpha was trying to carry.

Oikawa not-so-sneakily guided Suga around a few corners to lead him into a huge Victoria’s Secret store. Arguing that since they were both bonded they absolutely had to go shopping for their alpha’s enjoyment and for _‘our own self-esteem boost, Kou-chan!’_. Suga just followed behind him, going between stacks of cutely styled panties and lacy bras.

Spending time with Oikawa and talking to him had always reminded Suga that he still had that small giggly immature side of himself. And it was always in the best ways possible. It was in that style of we’re-at-a-sleepover-and-we’re-telling-each-other-who-our -crushes-are, and nonchalantly cuddling with one another because they love the warm affectionate contact. It was healthy and it always boosted his mood. He could only really get that satisfaction with Oikawa.

They finally slowed down when Oikawa brought them to a section with risqué lacy lingerie, “Okay, so, tell me what really happened. Don’t leave out any details”. He leaned in closely, raising a manicured hand to his face in order to hide his words, and stage-whispered, “ _Is his knot huge?_ ”.

Suga grabbed a random pajama set from beside him to hit Oikawa’s head with, “ _Shut up!_ **_Shut_**! **_Up_**!”, he yelled playfully. After he carefully put the piece back down onto the shelf, he turned back to Oikawa, his cheeks a bright pink, “I passed out the first time he knotted me”.

Oikawa’s jaw hit the ground, “You’re lying. No fucking way”.

Suga only rolled his eyes, conveniently trying to hide his embarrassment by shifting through a few hangers of some revealing teddies. Oikawa covered his mouth in surprise, “Oh my god, you’re totally serious”.

His words exploded out with energy, “How? How? Oh my god, was it like _that_ ginormous that you couldn’t handle it, or did it just feel to good?? Ugh, wait, I’m getting ahead of myself”, Oikawa paused to pull out a pale teal teddy and hold it up to himself, “Would this look good?”.

Suga stared for a moment, then turned to his side to pull out a different one in the same color, seeing as it had a more complicated lacy design, “I think this one is prettier”.

“Ooo~ Kou-chan I didn’t even see this one, nice eye. Okay, now, I _must_ return the favor and find at least one for you!”

Suga rolled his eyes, “No you don’t, silly. I’m not getting anything in this store. It’s all way over priced anyways”.

“Hush. I’m paying”, he argued as he began shifting through the selection before them, “Anyways, which was it? You couldn’t handle it or it was just too good?”

Suga covered his cheeks to cover up how red they got, “It was _really_ good. Insanely good. Way way _way_ too good”.

Oikawa wiggled those brows again, “Oho ho? I would ask for more details, but I’d be prying too far”, his eyes lingered on Suga, “You’re so cute, all pink and flustered”.

Suga swatted a hand half-heartedly at him, “Oh shut it, you”.

Oikawa turned away wearing a dimpled grin, flipping rapidly through a long line of hangers, “ _So_ , how did the bonding happen? Was it a full blown dramatic accident, or was it not planned but still okay, or did he go all alpha instincts on you and take what was rightfully his?”.

“You make everything sound like some wild movie. It wasn’t planned but it was still okay. We were just getting ready to plan it, actually. But my heat started a day early”.

Oikawa stopped, “Hold on. One day? Like, _a single day_ early? Kou-chan, you would hang out with Dai-chan when your heat is just one day away?”.

Suga nodded, “Yeah, my heat is usually always on a perfect schedule. So, it was always safe”.

“Oh you’re so lucky you have a normal cycle. You guys must trust each other so well. Hell, Dai-chan must trust himself a _whole_ lot”.

“Oh well, it’s not like he always knew it was just a day before my heat sometimes”.

“Kou-chan!”, Oikawa brought out a silk teddy in pale pink, spaghetti straps that swooped into a halter, “He didn’t even know, that’s practically trapping him!”. He held it up to Suga’s body, asking him to turn to look at him from the side and from behind.

“No it _isn’t_ ”, Suga argued back, “Well, I mean…... if things happened to go awry it would _sort of_ trap him, but **_whatever_**! Plus, sometimes our parents were with us, so it wasn’t like I was looking for that to happen”.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Damn, Kou-chan, you’re so lucky you have like the perfect body shape for all these outfits. I wish I had a form like you!”, Oikawa whined. He started piling multiple pink dresses and teddies on his arms.

Suga snorted, “ _Hey_ , quit grabbing so many. And as if, I wish I was as tall as you were. You look like a model”.

Oikawa fanned his hand, “Oh stop it. You make me blush more than Iwa-chan does!”. He wrapped his arms around Suga once more, “Just look at this, such a tiny precious little waist! You’re so soft and cuddly, if I were your alpha I’d never let you out of my sight!”.

Suga giggled, hugging Oikawa back, brushing their cheeks against one another. They nuzzled a little longer before breaking apart and walking towards the dressing rooms.

***

“How _do_ you know where he is?”, Daichi asked.

Iwaizumi was now trudging along, holding only half of the bags while Daichi was supporting the others in his arms.

“He just found out one of his best omega friends is bonded like he is. They’re at Victoria’s Secret.”

“The lingerie store….?”, he guessed with far too many images coming to mind that he was just a little happy about.

Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation, “After we bonded he immediately went online and started buying tons of stuff from there. Something about it being a rite of passage? I’m not even sure.”.

Daichi slowly nodded, just barely understanding himself.

“It’s not like it’s bad or anything. It’s actually perfect, trust me. It’s just expensive _as hell_ ”, he let out the most _tired_ sigh Daichi had heard in a long time.

They slowed to a stop outside the store with the great big pink banners in the windows of omegas in lingerie, bras, teddies, and seasonal wear.

Iwaizumi sat down on a bench outside the store, a small scowl on his mouth, “Oh he’s in there, I can feel him.”

Daichi started towards the store, but Iwaizumi threw an arm out to stop him, “Let’s just wait out here since they’ll probably be a while. If we go in there we’ll become walking bag holders”.

“Walking bag holders?”.

Iwaizumi gestured to all the bags they just deposited onto the floor, “All this bullshit”, he met his eyes dead on, “Times _two_ ”.

Daichi hastily sat down.

Before he could even get fully situated, Hinata had rushed into his line of vision.

**“Daichi-san! There you- Where’d you go?! Where’s Suga-san, you were just there-!”.**

“We ran into a few friends, Shou. You might remember Iwaizumi-san from Seijou. He’s-“

“The **_ACE WING SPIKER_**!”, Hinata gasped in realization, “ _Oh my god-!_ It’s nice to meet you, I’m so sorry I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Hinata Shouyou, I’m a wing spiker, too, and **_I’m_** gonna be Karasuno’s Ace!”, He thrust his tiny hand out to Iwaizumi, and he took it appreciatively. The scowl almost immediately melted off of his youthful face.

“Nice to meet you too”, he replied with an amused smile.

***

Oikawa let out a high squeal, “Oh, Kou-chan! You’re _to die for_ I swear!”.

Suga turned around in front of the mirror, the lights stationed in the ceiling and the floor making his skin look like it was glowing. The teddy was pink with short lacy sleeves. It hugged snuggly onto his waist, fanning out over his hips, and cutting off just barely before mid-thigh.

“Tooru, it’s so short”, he murmured, as he turned, seeing it rise up in the back just below his cheeks.

“I know! _It’s perfect._ You have to get it. Gimme a sec while I put mine on, we can match”.

Suga’s eyes traced his whole body, looking at the bruises on his neck from his mating bite and a few other times he and Daichi had fooled around before coming here. There was even a little bite on the back of his thigh that he hadn’t noticed. _‘I hope nobody saw that already today’_.

“ _Ugh!_ Look at us, oh my god”, Oikawa wrapped his arm around Suga’s shoulders, the both of them in the same teddy, just different colors. Oikawa’s waist didn’t look as small as Suga’s was, but he still had a gorgeous figure.

“Every time I spend time with you, I swear I get gayer and gayer”, Oikawa tutted, “If I could, Me and Iwa-chan would steal you away from Dai-chan.”

“Oh hush. I’m not that great”, Suga muttered sheepishly.

“What is that supposed to mean?”, Oikawa chuckled.

Suga didn’t reply, just shrugged his shoulders while he stayed focused on his image in the mirror. It caught his attention.

“Hey”, Oikawa said, slightly softer than his usual flamboyant voice.

Suga met his eyes and they both paused.

“You _are_ great; you know that right?”.

He only shrugged again.

“Koushi”, Oikawa pulled him into an embrace, gently laying his head onto Suga’s, “I didn’t just catch you doubting yourself, did I?”.

Suga play-slapped his shoulder, “ _Leave me alone_ ”, he muffled into Oikawa’s neck with an amused tone.

Oikawa rubbed over Suga’s forehead with his scent glands, calming the both of them, “What’s wrong, Koushi? Why wouldn’t you think you’re great? I only allow myself to associate with greatness, you should know that by now.”

Suga wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, “Nothing’s _wrong_ , I suppose. I just…. Don’t always feel like I deserve this, you know? I’m not great; I don’t deserve to be great… maybe?”.

“What’s ‘this’? Who says you don’t deserve to be great?”, Oikawa pulled away to look at the shorter boy in his arms.

“Me. I say so.”, Suga laid his chin on the taller boy’s sternum, “By ‘this’ I mean being here. Like spending so much time with you, or Daichi, or any of my friends. I love spending time with you all, but it’s almost too good to be true sometimes, you know? Like I should be waking up from a dream, and I’m back in the hospital or something….”, _back at the hospital where I felt anything but great._

Suga trailed his eyes away, “…... I don’t know”, he murmured.

Oikawa didn’t reply, his usual smile was replaced with a somber frown.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… that was-“, Suga raised his hand to fan away the thought, “-Stupid to say, I don’t even know why I said that”.

“That’s not stupid, Koushi. I can assure you”, he pulled Suga’s gaze back in by tugging onto his chin, “This isn’t a dream. I’m really here, and so is Iwa-chan, little Chibi-chan, all your baby crows, and best of all your _mate_ is, as well”.

Suga smiled shyly, turning his head and laying an ear to Oikawa’s heart. The steady beat was calming and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside to hear him to living right next to him, “Thank you, Tooru”.

Oikawa laid a small kiss to Suga’s forehead, “Of course. You know that if you have any doubts or problems I’m only a phone call away. And if I’m really feeling it, a car ride away”, they both laughed.

A sudden buzzing made the two of them jump, both leaning over to check their phones. Oikawa answered his, still holding Suga close in a hug from the side.

“Hello-“, Oikawa threw a hand over his heart, “Oh my lovely Iwa-chan, checking in on me, are you?”

_‘If the two of you could **stop** cuddling in the goddamn store and **come out** already, the rest of us can actually move on with our lives’._

“I already came out, Iwa-chan, you were there for that”, Oikawa teased, “Plus, don’t act like you weren’t snooping in our bond, you attentive alpha, you. How’d you know me and Kou-chan were cuddling?”

_‘Sawamura-san and I don’t have to snoop to feel the two of you being overly fucking affectionate. Now hurry up’._

“Oh calm down, you big brute”, Oikawa ended the call, rolling his eyes, “There he goes being all rough for no reason!”.

Suga giggled into his hand, “His words are rough, but the way he acts with you is anything but that”.

Oikawa grinned, “I know. He’s totally whipped. Okay c’mon Kou-chan, let’s go ahead and buy these”.

“Oh Tooru”, Suga frowned, his cute pink lips turned down, “Not _all_ of these. Just two. Two each, how about that? These cost way too much”.

“You sound like my mom, Kou-chan. We’re treating ourselves here, not making good decisions!”.

The two of them got dressed quickly, and they both dissolved into laughter a few times along the way. Suga was holding the two teddies that he decided he wanted. _Only those two_ , he had told Oikawa since the taller was _insisting_ he buy Suga something. They checked out quickly, and then they excited the store, obviously smelling five times more like each other than they had earlier.

Daichi had risen from his seat, his butt completely numb (he ignored it), and he wrapped Suga up in a tight hug. Suga hugged him back, nuzzling his nose right into his mate’s neck, making Daichi smile and blush.

“Suga-san!”, Hinata called out.

Suga and Daichi parted to see that damn near all of their volleyball teammates had gathered in the small area in front of the store. He only blushed a little embarrassed with a passing thought that everyone knew _where_ he just was, but it didn’t linger as everyone surrounded him in a huge hug. Calling out ‘we missed you’s and ‘you look so good’s and so on. It was like a dream.

Suga couldn’t even focus on one person at a time, switching between everyone that had circled around him with hugs and gentle touches. He was practically spinning to give everyone his gratitude and attention back. His cheeks were in pain with how hard he was smiling, his gorgeous teeth sparkling.

When everyone started to break apart, Ennoshita squeezed past a few others as he threw his arms around Suga. Suga hugged him back with raised brows, surprised at the outward action from the more reserved second year. He gave the other boy a great squeeze, letting him get some love back, and he was beaming in response.

Ennoshita had nuzzled his cheek, once again taking Suga off-guard because of how affectionate it was. Tanaka gave him an approving slap on the back, and he was really quite confused at it all, but he loved it nonetheless. When Ennoshita had pulled off his cheeks were pink, his eyes almost looking wet. Before Suga could question much, he pulled away, turning into Tanaka’s arms. Tanaka squeezed him tight, nosing around Ennoshita’s neck.

When he had left, a small bit of air wafted to Suga’s nose and he could’ve sworn Ennoshita smelt _a_ _whole lot_ sweeter than he would’ve expected.

That was another question he had all together.

The rest of the day they spent at the mall, going into random shops, running about and having fun. They stopped at the food court and had to push together tons of tables to accommodate enough space for them all. The whole time Suga felt surrounded and loved by his family of friends, and he could barely believe how much fun he was having.

It was starting to get later, the sky turning a darker blue. Bit by bit the team turned in for the evening, until all that was left was Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi. They were heading their way towards the entrance, Suga’s feet killing him from all the endless walking around he’d done. As they were practically right at those glorious double doors, Hinata let out a quick whoop, yanking on Suga’s hand to bring him into some random department store.

“Shou, c’mon it’s getting late-!”, Suga tried to protest, his feet barely keeping up with the shorter boy.

“No! Just a sec, help me pick some out!”

They slowed to a stop in a shoe section, Hinata rushing forwards and finding a big display rack full of socks.

“What do you need socks for?”, Suga asked, a little bit of his exhaustion playing in his tone.

Hinata dropped to his knees to start fishing through a few pairs he liked, “I wore a buncha holes through my old ones cause me and Kageyama started practicing more and more”.

Suga sat down next to him, reaching over and picking a few cute ones he though would suffice, “You should get a few low cut white socks for uniform, okay? Not just these cute colorful ones”. He felt a prickling on the back of his neck, and he grabbed onto that spot as he turned around. He saw the glimpse of someone walking between a few shelves, ‘ _Were they staring?’_ , he’d wondered, but it wasn’t significant enough for him to question it further.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right”, Hinata pouted as he began putting multiple multi-colored pairs back, “Hey, Suga-san?”.

Suga turned back around and looked on, keeping count of how many Hinata was grabbing and making sure he had a few white pairs, “Yes?”.

“I’m really happy you’re back”, he said softly, “And that you’re better, too”.

That made him stop in his motions, looking up to see the smaller omega meeting his eyes.

“I missed you a whole bunch, and I was worried about you. I don’t always get to say it, but I was always happy you were there to help lead me at the beginning of the year”, he turned away, stacking a couple pairs into his hands and adding in the few that Suga had picked out, “You made me proud to be an omega playing volleyball. And you helped me keep a good attitude when it was hard, so you helped me be a better player, too. So, thank you. Thanks a whole lot!”.

Suga’s vision blurred slightly as a few tears filled his eyes, “Aww, Shouyou”, he hastily wiped them away, leaping forward to grab Hinata into a tight hug, “I’m so happy, you’re the best lil’ kouhai I could have ever asked for!”.

It took him by surprise as he slumped back onto his rear, reacting in a delay before he raised his arms to hug Suga back. He grinned, tucking his little head of fire against Suga’s chest, “You’re the best senpai! Don’t tell Tanaka-senpai, though.”

Suga sniffed, letting Hinata’s wild hair catch his last tear, “I won’t tell him, he’ll be blissfully unaware”.

Hinata giggled as he pulled away, standing to his feet and picking up his selection of socks, “Okay! I’m ready now, let’s go buy these”.

They both made their way to the front of the store, Daichi and Kageyama were seated outside looking _extremely_ tired. Suga was behind Hinata in line for the only remaining register, his arms loosely looped around the boy’s shoulders. Suga propped his chin on Hinata’s head, absently sniffing at the boy’s gentle scent that lingered about his hair.

“Thank you for saying that, Shou”, Suga murmured, “I needed to hear that”.

Hinata lifted a hand to poke Suga’s cheek, booping the soft skin there with each word of, “You. Are. Wel-come-!”.

Tons of people were in line, seemingly like everyone had waited to buy their last minute purchases just hours before the mall was to close. They waited and waited and waited in line. The both of them had to shift their weight between their feet because of how uncomfortable they were. The darkness outside kept increasing, and it made them both grow a little drowsy. The front of the line was drawing closer but they were still a way away.

The line inched forwards, and the two of them stepped forwards. Behind himself, Suga suddenly felt a warm presence, and figuring it was someone who was impatient and happened to step forward a little too far, he just ignored it and stepped forwards again.

But it followed.

He inched forwards again.

It followed just like it had before.

Suga felt unease rising in his gut, but he tried to quietly ignore it. Gently squeezing himself a little way forward to get space. He distantly remembered the tall figure between high shelves.

The warmth got closer again, this time, practically touching his backside at this point. Suga turned around slowly, looking up to see a taller guy just little older than he. The guy winked at him, and his stomach flopped. And not in the good way.

Suga politely, but blatantly uncomfortably, smiled as he whispered a small, “Excuse me”, and stepped forwards yet again. He lowered his arms from being around Hinata’s shoulders to the boy’s waist, and he hugged him there, only distantly wondering if Hinata could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

The warmth came forth with more energy this time, and Suga could feel the man’s chest against his back. Suga took in a deep steadying breath, gently reminding himself that it’s okay, and Daichi is just right outside the store, and that everything is fine _, ‘We’re just going to buy some socks and then leave and we won’t have to worry about this, ever again’._

But the guy’s body pressed into him. He could feel the man through his pants, making Suga squeak in surprise, “ _E-excuse_ me! May I h-have some space please”, he broke out with a slightly quaking voice, not even willing himself to turn around.

His hands tightened into Hinata’s sides as his breathing quickened. Suga shut his eyes as he stepped forward to stick himself flush against Hinata.

“Suga-san?”, he boy asked, trying to turn in the tight embrace to see what was wrong.

“Where’s your mate, cutie?”, the voice from behind him asked, “Why aren’t they here?”.

“I’m- no- s-stop”, Suga choked out as his breathing got faster, his chest rising and falling a little too fast, “p- _please_ -,”.

“Stop what?”, the voiced asked from behind him with a teasing lilt, obviously not taking on the social cues that Suga was displaying.

Hinata spun around, pushing Suga behind him, “ ** _Hey!_** Leave him alone-!”, Hinata countered with anger in his higher tone.

Suga couldn’t see anything as his vision began growing spots, his hands nearly twisting Hinata’s little shirt with how tight he was holding on. All he knew was that now that alpha was closer to the younger omega, and he immediately yanked Hinata back towards him in a protective motion, “L-leave us a-a-alone”, he stammered. Hinata couldn’t even move anymore in the older omega’s grip.

Hinata turned his head over his shoulder, “D-Daichi-san-!”, he called out. Daichi was already halfway into the store.

The offending alpha took a step forwards, “And what do you think you’re doing?”, he asked, attention now on the redhead.

“C-calling for m-m-my alpha”, Suga whispered, his vision practically completely blacked out by now. His throat felt like it was burning, closing in on itself. He could distantly hear the voice of someone behind him asking if he was okay, a random shopper who only wanted to help. Suga couldn’t even force himself to answer.

“Y-yeah!”, Hinata shouted and nervously parroted, “Calling for m-m-my alpha!”.

“What do you mean _your_ alpha?”, the taller guy sneered. Did the voice even sound the same as it did before?

Those words knocked all of Suga’s control away.

He was no longer in the store. He was outside, in the middle of winter, down a random Tokyo alleyway. Last time, Suga hadn’t even seen his abusers, but now, he had a face to pair with an offending voice. He had a tall alpha before him, staring down at him, undressing him with his eyes alone.

Suga crumpled down onto his knees, mind barely able to keep up with how he couldn’t breathe, how terrified he felt. His eyes started over flowing with tears, and he smashed his face into his hands, smothering his sudden gross sobs into his hands.

The alpha took a startled step backwards, stammering out a, “W-what the fuck is his deal?-,”.

“D-D-Dai, Dai, Daichi”, Suga stammered, “I’m so sorry-! **_I’m sorry! I’m-_** ”, he shouted feeling overwhelmed with guilt and fear. He hyperventilated into his hands, his quick shallow breaths barely able to reach his lungs with so much resistance.

“Jesus-,”

Daichi rushed forwards, instantly going to the ground and grabbing onto Suga, “Koushi, baby?”.

Suga’s shoulders shook with his stuttering breaths, “I’m- I’m- I’m-“,

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’re okay”, he tried calming him down, wrapping his arms tightly around Suga’s shoulders, “You’re okay, I’m here now”.

“I-I can’t- Daichi! He’s _going_ _to_ -“, he hiccupped and shook, mouth gaping as he couldn’t even speak in his hysterical outburst.

A loud growl echoed through the store, catching even more of the shoppers’ attention as the situation grew more and more out of hand. Kageyama had run in, snatching Hinata behind him and baring his teeth to the stranger that’d been entirely too close to the distraught pair.

Hinata’s heart was almost bursting out of his chest as he gripped onto the back of Kageyama’s shirt, “Get **_the fuck_** away from him”, Kageyama hissed. The whole thing scared Hinata, not just from being near an unsettling alpha, but to hear such a threatening growl explode out near him.

Suga crushed his face into Daichi’s neck, gripping onto the alpha’s muscular shoulders like they were his saving grace, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ - _!_ ”, he whimpered quietly.

Daichi shook his head, “Don’t apologize. Don’t”, he whispered back. He stood, supporting Suga’s behind in his hands as Suga brought his legs up to wrap around Daichi’s waist. The only sound in the store was stunned silence, and the whimpers and sniffles coming from Suga. Now both he and Kageyama were staring at the alpha, daring him to try any more bullshit that night.

The alpha took multiple steps back, raising his hands in surrender, “I didn’t fucking do anything”, he spoke slowly to avoid sounding snippy to the two pissed off alphas.

People in the line began inching away, distancing themselves from the heated exchange. A few mothers and fathers present began to pull their cubs out of the store.

“ _I find that very hard to believe_ ”, Kageyama grunted out, fists balled and ready for a fight. His jaw clenched, some of his alpha pheromones spilt into the air, bathing the surrounding area in a lethal territorial alpha scent.

A store employee inched forwards, a tall male beta, “I sincerely apologize, but sir, I’ll have to ask you to leave this establishment. **_Now_** ”, he barked the last word firmly.

The alpha stubbornly stayed, testing everyone’s patience for a moment or two. When Daichi’s deeper, more intimidating growl began to rumble, the alpha then turned away. Finally leaving the store, like a wolf with its tail between its legs.

The hostile air departed with the alpha’s retreat, but now the air was replaced with the omega scent of immense distraught panic, which quite frankly wasn’t that much better. Suga continued to softly cry in Daichi’s arms, but his breathing was slowly returning back to normal.

A choked sob broke out as he whispered another, “Dai, I’m _so sorry_ ”. Daichi didn’t reply, just rubbed small circles into Suga’s back.

Hinata’s eyes watered up as he looked at Suga, feeling like their happy moments were so short lived and weak to have been easily broken by a pushy and rude alpha. He sniffled as he hid his face into Kageyama’s back.

Kageyama turned, raising his arms up and around Hinata to hug him tight and comfort him.

The store clerk softly spoke now, full of deep remorse and sympathy, “I’m so so sorry this happened”, his eyes looked down to see the bundle of socks that Hinata was holding had been harshly balled into his hand, “You can take those free of charge. I’m terribly sorry-“.

“ ** _You should be!_** ”, Kageyama snapped, instantly making the beta step away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College isn't too bad but attitude is so important I got a c+ in geography bc i didn't care but I love languages and I got an A+ in Chinese (?) what the fuck am i doing


	18. Chapter 18

Suga kept his face hidden against Daichi’s now wet and tepid neck, his nose now stuffy as he tried to sniff, “D-D-Daichi, I w-want to l-leave. Th-they’re all looking at _me_ ”.

Daichi paid no mind to anyone nearby looking on, Suga’s unease licking at the nape of his neck. His hands squirmed and flexed uncomfortably on instinct. Turning to Kageyama he met his eyes, “Do you both have a safe way home?”.

Kageyama nodded in response, his arms still tight around Hinata who was quivering slightly. He rubbed the boy’s shoulders slowly, urging him to calm. Hinata snuffled and tore his gaze from Suga’s tear swollen eyes to bury his face into Kageyama’s chest.

“Are you _positive_?”.

“Yes”, Kageyama grunted.

Daichi nodded, stiffly walking out of the store. He kept Suga hoisted up with one arm, and grabbed the rest of their abandoned bags from outside. They somehow felt heavier than before.

Suga peeked past Daichi’s neck as they made their way outside, his vision bouncing with every step Daichi made. The ground outside sped by under his feet, and he stared at the passing asphalt as he slowly calmed down and stopped crying.

A drop of rain thudded on the top of his head, and Suga miserably let it trickle forward down his forehead, sliding down between his eyes, and across the bridge of his nose. It left a line of air-sensitive skin that felt cold as a breeze blew by. They approached the car, and Daichi hurried his movements as more drops began to cascade down from above.

He watched as Daichi tossed the bags into the back of the car, an odd sense of guilt stabbing his gut. _‘Wasting my time shopping when I just should’ve just stayed at home. I even upset Hinata’_. His chest stuttered with a quiet whimper.

He was placed into the front seat, and Daichi fastened his seat belt for him. Suga drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. When Daichi got into the driver’s seat, Suga turned his head away and stared at the window, slightly hiding his face into his legs. He didn’t even want to see the waiting stare that Daichi was going to give him, a look that held tons of concern and worry. The way his eyes were sharp, but the down turn of his lips and his scrunched brows just blatantly screamed _pity_.

Alternatively, Daichi’s chest ached when he watched Suga turn from him. It really hurt him that his own mate was curling inwards and trying to protect himself when Daichi was _right there_ , waiting for him to be vulnerable. He wanted Suga to feel open, to know that he could always lay himself bare before Daichi. Especially now, of all moments. He wanted Suga to lay in his arms and pour out all of his thoughts and worries so that Daichi could understand, love, and protect his omega like a good mate should. Like a best friend should.

His eyes lingered on the silver haired omega in the front seat before he took a deep breath to still himself. He figuratively shook his woes off of his shoulders because regardless of it all, it was all about Suga. It was all for Suga, and he had to be there for him. He couldn’t distract himself with worrying about how _he_ felt in the situation.

The drive home was long and silent. Neither of them said anything, both remained in their heads, both working everything over with a different sense of diligence.

Suga just watched the trees alongside the road pass by in a blur of dark greens that meshed with the deep blue of the sky. The soaked surface of the window made all the trees morph and twist oddly. The soft sound of the thudding rain echoed about Daichi’s car, and it made Suga feel oddly surrounded and protected. Maybe it was the acoustics, maybe it was Daichi’s scent. He wasn’t sure.

A few more tears fell as he kept replaying the short exchange in his mind, the way he just hopelessly and pathetically let his control fall. The way he didn’t use any of the coping and calming mechanisms he’d learned with Nagisa and Daichi, nor did he stop to think about things rationally.

He just collapsed and embarrassed himself in front of a whole bunch of people, and because of what? Because a random alpha had gotten near him? Had leaned against him? Had thought he had the right-a-way to ‘mess’ with what he supposed was his? Maybe, worst of all, he had accidentally allowed a certain part of the alpha to indirectly touch him? _Should he even use the word ‘allow’?_ He sniffed and rubbed some of the dribbling snot from beneath his nose with the back of his hand.

In another sense, he considered had _that_ alpha been more ruthless, had the altercation even happened in a deserted place? A chill passed down his spine as he regretfully let the small thought pass that he wouldn’t have been able to properly protect Hinata. He would’ve just stayed there shaking, sobbing, _panicking_ on the ground while the younger innocent omega could’ve been taken advantage of just like he had been that one day. He would’ve been defenseless if _that_ alpha had friends, a crew, _a pack_ ; unable to fight back due to being _so_ emotionally compromised. Emotionally compromised and _surrounded_.

His tummy had twisted about the car ride with every dark or bleak thought, but when he saw Daichi turning the car into their neighborhood, the thoughts of _parents,_ _worrying_ , _questioning_ , and _socializing_ made his stomach grip and coil against his will. His heartbeat picked up, but he bit his lip as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Daichi smelt the omega’s scent grow thick with anxiety, the bright blinding sensation of panic tickling across his scalp. He didn’t move or indicate a notice in change, and he refrained from giving his mate any unwanted touches, because he didn’t know what type of immediate self-protective response he’d display. Through their bond he tried his best to clear his mind, let his instinct take over, and send calming signals to Suga.

Sending out gentle, soft feelings of, ‘ _You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay’_.


	19. Chapter 19

_‘I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay’_ , he repeated the mantra in his brain over and over until Daichi had opened his door for him. The sound of the squeaky hinges brought him out of his head and back into the front seat. Suga looked in the backseat to see that the bags had already been brought in and taken care of, and he realized he must have been sitting there for a while. Even _the_ _rain_ had stopped falling.

Daichi hesitantly reached forth and used a gentle hand to brush some of the silver hairs out of Suga’s face, wiping a few drying tears from his cheek. With his other hand he carefully pulled onto Suga’s thin ankle, encouraging him to uncurl. When he let his legs fall down Daichi felt a light wave of relief go down his spine. In turn, he removed the seat belt and tried to let Suga hold onto him again.

But unfortunately, Suga shied away, pulling his arms in tight across his chest with his shoulders taught high. He rose and walked out of the car on his own, firmly gluing his eyes to the ground. Daichi couldn’t mask the bit of disappointment he felt, but he hovered his palm against the small of Suga’s back, ghost-leading him inside. They walked through the garage that both boys were all too familiar with, and Suga’s impending dread increased tenfold as he saw the tires of Daichi’s father’s car enter his field of vision.

Daichi got the door for him, and he was more or less devastated to see Daichi’s alpha parents sitting in the kitchen. Their eyes had zeroed in on the boy secreting more and more anxious scents, and he just wanted to melt inside of his own skeleton and never have to deal with the outside world ever again.

 _‘Plan A’_ : Maybe if he ignored the fact that he existed in this particular room he could forget about his presence, and so could everyone else there. Hopefully they wouldn’t even _see_ him. He quietly toed his shoes off to leave at the door, but he still couldn’t stop the involuntary sniff he took in.

“Koushi, sweetie…… are you alright?”, Asami, Daichi’s mother, asked. He was instantly sucked back into that room. _Plan A ruined_.

Okay, Plan B, calmly tell Asami, _‘No, I’m not alright. An alpha approached me in a store…. Well, not ‘approached me’ more like pressed himself against me without my consent. I could even feel certain parts of him that I most certainly shouldn’t have been able to. He didn’t even apologize and I freaked people out. Yeah, that’s what happened. That’s why it feels bad to say I accidentally allowed it. I didn’t want it, he didn’t ask. And it triggered a bit of a panic attack,’_ Okay, good. Plan B, go.

Asami had stood and took a step forward. Raiden, Daichi’s father, rose with her, and the both had an urgent but hesitant aura to themselves. They wanted to help and surround the boy in the security that he needed, but the scent practically oozing off of him was screaming, _‘Help me, please. But don’t come too close, I’m anxious and scared_.’

In his heart, Suga knew how much he trusted Daichi’s family, and how much he loved him and they loved him in return. How much he just wanted to say what he felt, but something snatched his voice away. He felt so weak and vulnerable. Pathetic. And he was upset that they were even looking at him when he was like this.

In immediate involuntary response, he took a step backwards away from the pair, walking back into Daichi’s firm chest. They both stopped in their motions, Raiden’s thick brows bunched together in worry. Daichi ran his hands up and down Suga’s arms that were growing goosebumps, trying to calm him and halt the increasing smell of nervousness and distress.

“We’re sorry”, Raiden apologized, “We don’t mean to frighten you, we just- we’re concerned about-“.

He was interrupted by Suga letting out a harsh hiccup that drawled into a sob. Plan B, _fucking ruined_.

Suga shook his head, thick tears staining his pink tinted skin, and Daichi just raised a placating hand in his parents’ direction, “ _Don’t_ worry. We’re just gonna go upstairs. I’ll explain later”. Suga quietly huffed to himself in frustration, hunching his shoulders against the concerned adults behind him to turn into Daichi’s chest.

They both nodded in understanding, but refrained from moving as Daichi lead Suga out of the kitchen and down the hall. They trailed all the way to Daichi’s bedroom, drenching each section of the house in the worst scent alphas could be subject to, and Suga just trudged forward with his head down trying to ignore how his evening was now going.

Entering the alpha’s familiar bedroom, reminded Suga of how just a few days ago they were laughing, happy, even making love on the very bed right before him. But now, the lights were off, the room had a blue hue from the dark sky and moon outside. It didn’t look as bright and happy as it usually did, and with a sinking heart Suga distantly thought about how it reflected his current feelings.

Daichi closed the door behind them, and Suga left his arms to climb into bed. He didn’t think about changing his clothes or going through his usual nightly routine. He just pulled back the thick covers and got in the bed, surrounding himself with the fluffy sheets. He shivered against the cold cotton surface, but let himself be surrounded in Daichi’s scent, falling further and further into exhaustion with each inhale.

He felt relieved to be laying on a soft surface that was drowning in his mate’s scent. His tears flowed even easier, staining the pillow beneath his head to a darker shade of blue. He covered his face as he listened to Daichi walk around the room and put things away, making sure the floor was clear in case either of them stood up. Suga rubbed each tear that continued to fall, wishing them away, hoping they’d eventually stop. He started rubbing at his raw face frustratedly, making the skin grow hot and irritated.

Behind him, Daichi changed from his jeans to proper sleeping pants, and climbed into the bed behind Suga. He enveloped him in his arms, holding Suga tightly against his chest. His bigger palms settled over Suga’s, lightly pulling his harsh hands away from his sensitive skin. Suga sobbed out a groan as he curled and wrapped his legs around Daichi’s hips, “I thought I was _better_ ”, he cried out, “I-I-I wanted to say w-what had happened but I-“,

Daichi rubbed his back, shushing the wailing boy’s fragments away, “You _are_ getting better, baby. Don’t undermine yourself because of one bad thing. It’s okay. _You’re_ okay”.

Suga sniffled, “I- there i-in front of _all those people_ , Daichi. It was a whole **fucking** lot more than just one bad thing”, his breaths were insistently quick, interrupting every other word he tried to squeeze out, “I can tell you like _twenty_ bad things that just happened”.

Daichi clutched him tighter, “I can _feel_ all of your pain baby, I feel how much you’re hurting. But, try to stay positive. Nagisa told us that if you only focus on the bad in your day-,”

“You’ll easily cover up the good, yeah I r-remember. I-it’s just….. it’s _so hard_ , Dai. I d-d-don’t know why it’s so difficult”, he murmured.

“Nothing comes easily, baby. We both know that, but your effort outweighs all the hard things. You work so hard; you know that? You’re so brave”, Daichi pushed the damp grey hairs from Suga’s face and tucked him underneath his chin, “You’re amazing. Alright, so, tell me about all the good from today. Don’t leave out any details”.

Suga’s chest hiccupped through some silence as he slowed his breathing down, “U-um, I got to wear some of the new cute clothes I got”.

Daichi nodded, “That’s right, you did, everything you wore today was from that new store. It makes you look so gorgeous. Tell me another thing”.

“I-I got to see Tooru”.

“Mhmm, and you remember how excited he was to see you? How happy he was to see you out and having fun?”.

Suga’s harsh sob returned, remembering that he actually hadn’t told Oikawa prior about his progress back into society, “Y-yeah, he picked me up”.

“And he spun you around, so much that it made me _just_ _a little_ uncomfortable, but that’s okay. And then he ran off with you to go to that _huge_ store, what’d you guys do there?”.

“Ah, We, uh, started looking for some pretty dresses to wear. He said that I should buy something nice to c-consummate our bond and boost my self-esteem and stuff. And h-he told me that I make him gayer and gayer every time we spend time together”, he laughed softly.

Daichi chuckled, “If you were an alpha, I’d feel the same way”, Suga just laughed some more, a bit of weight being lifted off of his heart. The air thinned out, a small fraction of Suga’s anxiety starting to calm down as they both quietly laughed while snuggling close under the covers.

Daichi nuzzled his mate, lightly rubbing his scent glands over Suga’s head. Suga started to purr, thinking about his good moments, and Daichi crooned in response, making Suga’s shoulders sink and relax. Suga let out a content sigh, muttering a small, “Not fair”.

“I didn’t try to, it just happened”, he tried to defend, his voice shaking as his chest kept making low rumbling noises.

Suga rubbed his face into Daichi’s neck, appreciating his mate’s scent and warmth. Daichi kissed Suga’s head, slowly rubbing calming circles into the omega’s back. Suga tucked his feet behind Daichi’s knees, making his mate grunt in protest against his cold toes.

They cuddled and snuggled for a few minutes in silence. Suga rose his head from beneath Daichi’s chin, pressing his lips softly to his alpha’s. Daichi returned it, gently letting his nose brush against Suga’s. Suga raised his hands from being tucked against the alpha’s chest, reaching around to wrap his arms over the alpha’s wide shoulders. He ran his nails across the alpha’s scalp, running this fingers through slowly and making Daichi’s croon grow louder.

Daichi tugged on the edge of his comforter that laid against Suga’s waist to lay over the boy’s shoulders.

He kissed Suga’s light hair once more, “Sleep, we can talk more in the morning, okay?”.

Suga’s stomach squirmed just a bit at the prospect of talking about what had happened, but he ignored it, nodding, “Alright, Dai. I love you”.

“I love you more”.

\--------------------------------------

Suga distantly wondered, ‘ _Why does my brain…. hate me?_ ’.

Dreams aren’t a thing that Suga is used to being able to control, which is pretty fair and normal for most people. But, what wouldn’t he give to be able to control them now?

They always felt so…. real. So concrete. Almost like in some distant universe _somewhere_ it has actually happened and that’s why it seems so possible. Why it’s so realistic. Why it hurts so bad.

He knew he was in trouble when he felt the feeling of his conscious floating, watching himself laying on the ground. A flat barren area only covered in snow. He was wearing nothing but his underwear, and he was visibly shaking. It was freezing and goosebumps dotted his skin. He knew what this was, _where_ this was. Yet, he couldn’t force his mind to deviate to any different place or subject for a dream.

He was in that alleyway, but this time, there was no way out. The brick walls that encased him there stretched to the ends of the earth, far out before him, and impossibly high above him. There was nowhere that he could go. Suga watched his skin turn pink in irritation.

He jerked around anxiously, searching for the offenders who were sure to show up any second now. He _couldn’t_ let this happen again, and he urged himself to find a way out. Suga softly called, “D-Daichi? H-h-help”, his throat suddenly sore in the dry air.

“Daichi, can you see me?”, the back of his throat burned as he tried to yell. The only answering noise was the howling of the winter winds.

“D-Daichi, _please_ wake me up”, he could barely make his voice go any louder than a whisper. His shoulders shook, anticipation making his spine shiver, “Don’t let me relive this _wake me up_ ”.

The wind whipped his hair about in every direction. The tears that fell down his cheeks froze in their motions, “Daichi I need you!”.

“Daichi where are you?”.

“Daichi can you hear me?”.

“W-where did you go!? Come back, come here!”.

“I’m right here, Dai, please _find_ me!”.

 _Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, Daichi_ he kept crying out into the fierce winter winds for what felt like hours.

He knew he was in bed asleep with him, but right now he was somehow trapped in his mind, in this hellish place, crying out for his mate to rescue him. He just wanted to be awake and in his mate’s arms again.

Suga laid on the ground, curling into himself to preserve the last bits of body heat he could retain. His hair was sticking to his face, going damp with the melting snow that fell from the sky.

And then he heard it.

The crunching of snow beneath feet. Running feet.

It was so far away, but Suga’s senses were so poised, so _desperate_ for something, that he damn near felt it beneath his hands. His eyes blurred, a mixture of relief and fear humming over his body, and he began to frantically look about to find just _what_ or _who_ was running.

Then suddenly there, far in front of him, he saw Daichi.

Frantically running.

Away, in the opposite direction.

He sat himself up, hoisting his balance onto his numb bare legs, sitting back on his feet as his knees were smashed into the ice and slush beneath him. “D-Dai-“, his chest stuttered as he saw his mate’s strong legs taking him far away from him, “ _Daichi_! _Baby_! I-I’m over here! Daichi- _please_! **_Please_**!”. He screamed out his name repeatedly, watching him run farther and farther down the alley away from him.

Suga’s lungs burned, his throat felt like it was filled with broken sores, and he could almost taste iron in the back of his mouth. But he persevered, he shouted, cried out to his mate, wildly swinging his arms to get his attention.

Daichi kept running. And running. And running. Never even looking back.

In the back of his mind, he still had the small haze of awareness, the small ache in his chest that said, _‘You’re in bed with Daichi, right now, you know this. Why is this hurting you? Why don’t you just wake up and be with him’_.

And he had no answer.

Just the mere thought, the possibility of the situation, of being so scared and vulnerable; trapped and unable to move while he watches his only safe haven leave; was **_unbearable_**. His heart twisted, and he crumpled onto his elbows, sobbing into the ground. Broken groans of his mate’s name echoed off of the pavement, and his chest started up a low distressed purr.

His throat burned, seared, as he whined loudly. Long stretched out calls for his mate to come to him, a false dream nearly dissolving him down to his base instincts.

He was foregoing all thoughts of hope, letting his sense leave as he as if he was allowing Daichi to depart with it, at least that was his reaction until he _stopped_ running.

When the alpha stopped right before a bundle of white cloth on the ground.

The cloth shuffled. Before Daichi’s feet was a small curled up figure, obviously a person. He watched the alpha fall to his knees, hastily hoisting the body into his arms. He grasped the body, caressed it, and held it like it was some hidden treasure that he’d longed for all his life.

And Suga looked on with confusion and curiosity as he saw _himself_ wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck. _He_ was the figure on the ground. His brows scrunched harshly, his face squeezing up and twisting in pure bewilderment.

“Dai… chi…?”, he whispered, “N-no, baby, I- I…… I’m right here-“,

A small scowl twisted up Suga’s soft pink lips as he watched Daichi coddle and scent the false figure. Daichi was his mate. _His_ alpha. His boyfriend. His _best friend_. _He_ was here. _He_ was freezing, naked in just a thin pair of panties, on the ground. _He_ _was not_ warm, safely in his mate’s arms, being scented and cared for as he should be.

“Daichi! I-I’m here, that’s”, he wheezed against the dry air, “That’s not me-! Baby-“,

In response, the other Suga far away in Daichi’s arms snapped his head up, making full unbreakable eye contact with him. Suga felt his breathing halt. A crooked smile slowly grew on the doppelgänger’s face before he slowly turned his head to kiss against Daichi’s neck. He pecked Daichi’s skin languidly, and he ran his long fingers through Daichi’s spikey hair.

It made Suga jealous, a cold sad type of jealous, and his heart slumped in his chest.

“H-hey”, he weakly whispered.

The other-Suga’s long tongue slipped past his lips, licking a long harsh stripe against his mate’s scent glands, and Suga’s heart leapt.

“S-stop it!”, he called out, his voice cracking with wear.

He watched the doppelgänger’s teeth stretch out, canines elongated, and his heart stopped when the form before him paused there to hesitate; mouth poised over the mating bite that was clearly visible. Suga shook his head harshly, “N-no, stop it, he’s mine! My mate… he’s…. he’s…”.

The other-Suga’s sharp teeth rushed down, breaking through Daichi’s skin, thin dribbles of blood sliding down to seep into the alpha’s shirt. Thick huge tears poured down Suga’s cheeks, and he broke out in a choked sob. He screamed, high and long, letting it crack and wane out, “ ** _Daichi-!_** ”.

His eyes filled with thick bleary tears, his vision blurred until he couldn’t see, and he scrubbed at his eyes in annoyance. Without seeing anything, he tried to crawl forward, his knees scraping against the harsh ground beneath him.

“Daichi, d-don’t bite him back! That’s”, he tried to pull in more air, “That’s n-not”, he couldn’t breathe, “H-H-He’s not-“,

“- ** _Me_**!”.

Daichi _had_ to have heard him by now, right?

His scent, his signals; everything was screaming, ‘ _No!_ ’.

But instead, his eyes were no longer blurry, and Daichi was no longer before him. Everything from before was gone.

In an instant he was surrounded in the narrow alleyway. The air was hideously thick with alpha musk as hundreds of alphas began hoarding in on the space, crowding about, alphas big and small.

He watched two burly male alphas step apart to make way for an approaching shadow. Between the endless group, he watched himself squeeze through, his doppelgänger coming forth with a mouth covered in blood.

They stood valiantly, shoulders back and chest out. Now wearing a long elegant white dress, the ends of it dripping with red steaming blood. Daichi stood at his side, a thick arm looped around the doppelgänger’s thin waist. They both stood there, matching claim bites that were still fresh.

Suga’s tears quickly returned and he stuttered out, “D-Daichi **_why?_** ”.

Daichi pulled the doppelgänger even closer, pushing his nose into the still dripping wound to scent. The way Suga watched as his eyes rolled back happily, his mouth breaking open in pleasure; it tore his heart to pieces.

“ _Daichi-!_ I thought that **_you were mine!_** ”, He shrieked and slapped his hands over his eyes to try and erase the image from his eyes. He rubbed furiously, trying to erode the sight before him out of existence.

“He’s mine now”, he heard his own sing-song voice coo, “ _And you’re_ in the way”.

Harsh hands outside of his vision yanked at Suga’s nearly frozen limbs, hoisting him quickly onto his feet before the crowd. He couldn’t even bring himself to keep up with anything anymore, his worst nightmare was happening, and his lungs felt completely empty.

Daichi continued to lick, suck, and scent the false-Suga’s neck; completely oblivious to his true mate’s strife. And Suga continued to sob, his stomach clenching against the roaring winds that sliced against his sensitive clammy skin.

“Do you know what I do to _filthy_ omegas who want **_my_** alpha?”, he asked, voice full of deep breaths from the pleasure of being scented, “ _I fucking kill them_ ”.

Suga shook his head rigidly, “N-no, h-h-he isn’t yours”.

“The hell he _is_!”, He felt his stomach twist at the horrid expression that spread across his face, “Who the fuck do **_you_** think you are, someone _special_? He’s my goddamn alpha”.

“D-don’t take him from m-me,”

He scoffed harshly, “I simply take what I want, I mean, look”, he turned his head to meet in a sloppy, bloody kiss with Daichi, “He’s supposed to be yours, and you practically handed him over”.

Suga struggled against the iron grip of the invisible alphas, “No I didn’t! S-stop, I never said you could, you’re just- you-“.

 ** _“Stop fidgeting, omega!”,_** his doppelgänger roared.

He let out a mortified sob as his form jerked still, “D-don’t use those words against me! What’d I do to deserve this, I don’t understand”.

“So weak”, the boy across from him shook his head disapprovingly, “Stand _the fuck up_ , and stop making it so easy for us to just take from you, to play with you, to _hurt you_ ”.

“I-I’m not weak-“.

“Why do you need to _fucking_ _convince_ me?!”, he sneered, his words dripping with malice, “I’m not those alphas who molested you, I’m not that alpha in the store, I’m not even an alpha, yet you damn near offered your pathetic self to me, _begging_ for me to take advantage of you. None of this is anyone’s fault, it’s your own”.

“No it i-isn’t”, his voice hiccupped in the back of his throat.

“Yes, it is. I _am_ you, you idiot. But I can’t even enjoy my life or live without you losing your little mind and panicking over the smallest of things. You’re making your own damn life a living hell, and you can’t even see it”.

“ ** _Shut up!_** Y-you’re lying, that’s not tr-“

A feral growl leapt from his doppelgänger’s throat, making him freeze in fear and submission, “I’ve heard enough of your bullshit”.

He raised his dainty hand and snapped loudly, making the sound echo about around them.

The winds ceased, and every lumbering form refrained from moving an inch. Tension clouded the air, chocking the oxygen out of Suga’s lungs, and he couldn’t bring himself to move or even breathe. Everyone was poised, waiting for a catalyst, for something to set them all off.

 ** _“Tear him apart!”,_** his doppelgänger growled.

All the alphas leapt forth, baring their teeth, and grabbing onto whatever their hands to reach. Blood arched and flew from Suga’s chest, and he watched as his bones were snapped and broken, were ripped away from his body. He couldn’t even use any of the air around him to scream, he just crumpled to the ground and felt blood steadily rise from within his throat-

**_“KOU!”._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my partner broke up and I am sad lol


End file.
